


Lucina's Shepherd Summer

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Beach Sex, Bikinis, Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, Bodyguard, Burglary, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Dancing, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Fishing, Floor Sex, Food Kink, Full Nelson, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, Large Cock, Licking, Massage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Fixation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Restraints, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Sparring, Sweat, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, mock combat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Lucina has a goal in mind during a much-needed trip to the Beach Outrealm.
Relationships: Donnel/Lucina, Frederick/Lucina (Fire Emblem), Gregor/Lucina, Guire | Gaius/Lucina, Kellam/Lucina, Lon'qu/Lucina (Fire Emblem), Ricken/Lucina, Vaike/Lucina (Fire Emblem), Virion/Lucina
Kudos: 55





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all - Summer's in full swing, even during this crazy year we're having. I figured it'd be fun to show my appreciation for a fun set of concept art that i saw last year...and in case you were wondering this was indeed started a year ago but ultimately tabled due to lack of time X_x. But regardless - it's ready now, and I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

“Hold on - it needs something…”

Cynthia turned to the suddenly serious Inigo and cocked her head in confusion. He’d actually leaned out of his chair and was hunched forward, fingers locked together as he appraised the latest selection. “Really? Changing the bottom wasn’t enough?”

Severa, arms firmly crossed, reluctantly nodded alongside her rival. But even outnumbered, the younger prince wouldn’t be fazed. Instead, he eyed the squirming woman with an impartial, critical eye. “No - it needs a final touch ...something  _ her... _ got it!”

Inigo snapped his finger and reached for the belt strewn across the chamber floor. He popped open the loop and tossed it to Lucina, who caught it with ease. “Here, sis.”

Severa felt her migraine worsen.  _ ‘Ugh, again with this?!’ _ she grumbled. Her ire dripped out of her lips as she huffed aloud, “Seriously?”

Inigo merely shrugged. “It can take the seawater.”

Lucina ignored the three-way bickering and finished tightening the belt. “H-How’s this?”

The two girls stopped arguing and turned to face her again. Cynthia audibly gawked, while Severa failed to keep her own jaw from dropping. Somehow, Inigo had taken one of the least enticing prospects and made it  _ work. _

The twin-tailed mercenary struggled to regain her pride in the face of the now-smug prince. “Hmph, looks like you’re good for something besides harassing women, Inigo.”

“The offer is still open to you to join me sometime, Severa,” he fired back. Cynthia and even Lucina couldn’t hide their mirth at the two’s antics, and only barely managed to compose themselves before he turned back towards his sister. “Anyway - you can always use that bottom for...I dunno, the one with the neckerchief?”

“What should I wear on my fe-”

“Sandals for all of them except the one-piece. Go for the short open-toed boots on that.”

Lucina and Cynthia nodded in approval, while Severa tried to keep from outright exploding.  _ “How?! How is he this good??!’ _

While the fiery mercenary was fuming, the perky pegasus rider was far more forthwith with her opinion. “Holy crap! Inigo, I’m  _ sooo _ going to you for advice from now on!”

He smiled, trying not to grind his teeth at the thought of further hell. “I can...hardly wait.”

“Oooh! I need to find something to match you now, Lucy!” she declared. The fire in her shining eyes made the trio blink before she turned to the mercenary. “Let’s go, Severa!”

Severa sighed but didn’t protest. “Yeah yeah, we’re going now.” Cynthia was already out the door, leaving only the royal siblings to hear her mumble,  _ ‘Find you something to hold your tits…’ _

Inigo watched Severa go, waiting till the door shut before turning back to his sister. “...Please never make me do that again.”

Lucina finished tying her bathrobe and glanced up at him. “It wasn’t that bad.”

He collapsed back on the sofa with a weary sigh. “Three hours, sis - three hours of my life that I will never get back.”

She rolled her eyes at his griping. “You weren’t the one constantly turning and stripping down. “

Inigo winced at how she fired back and the  _ striking _ visuals it evoked. “Too much information, Lucy...way too much. You owe me big for this.”

“Mmmm,” she mused. Her mind was more focused on the next phases of her warped plans. Inigo simply sat there, waiting for her to finish whatever it was his sister was thinking. And from what little he’d been told, he already knew too much. She finally asked, “...Do you think they know?”

He shook his head. “Doesn’t seem likely - they bought the bait and let their own ambitions blind them.”

Lucina winced at how uncharacteristically cold his tone was. She’d already had to make peace with how at peace he was about fighting, albeit with trepidation. But this...this was something new. And something deeply concerning.

“You take to this too well, Inigo.”

Her tone wasn’t meant to sound accusatory, but it was definitely loaded. Still, Inigo wasn’t too far gone to show the noticeable weight on his shoulders. A sardonic chuckle passed his lips. “Reluctantly. But deception doesn’t suit you, Lucy… nor should it.”

Lucina offered a small smile as she sat down next to him. Inigo had the manners to move over and give his big sister room to sit, but still wasn’t facing her. Her smile fell as she simply asked. “How did you do it, anyway?”

“A few little offhanded words about my big sister during a date with the maid...lovely lass, wouldn’t mind taking her out again,” he admitted with a ghost of a smile.

Lucina smirked. “And that’s all you’d do with her?”

Her ribbing managed to draw him towards her - it was a look of subdued ire, but a look 

nonetheless. “You already know the answer to that. My interest is in the experience and the company, not a reward… not yet.”

She couldn’t help but tease him further. “Saving yourself for someone, are you?”

Inigo huffed but failed to hide his grin. The two shared a peal of rare laughter - a luxury that could rarely be spared even now that they were in much more peaceful times. How else could they be even thinking of a  _ vacation _ , of all things?

Lucina arched back, letting the mirth die down. Her legs brushed together, sending a light jolt between her thighs. “ _ Ngh! _ ”

Inigo turned to her, concerned. She waved away his silent aid and tried to focus on keeping calm. Even after years and years, it still took a while to quell the fire of her draconic blood -the cravings that could keep her up at night, in a cold, pitiful sweat. “You’re really lucky you don’t have... _ this _ , Inigo,” she grumbled.

“So it seems. Never would’ve guessed how much of a pain it must be to feel constantly pent up,” he admitted. Lucina had no response as she finished calming down, so he instead pushed forward. “So you have your outfits, you have your list, and you have the excuse...what’s your plan?”

“Well…”


	2. Duty-Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of Lucina's targets may prove a formidable shell to crack, but luckliy she has the right words to make even the most stalwart defender buckle.

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

Lucina crossed her arms, covering her lithe stomach. The simple two-piece swimming vest and shorts were still dripping from her earlier swim. A frown was fixed on her face, marring her beauty. “I don’t know about this, Inigo.”

The royal siblings were in their shared bungalow at the Beachrealm - close to the Exalt and his queen, but with half of a spacious suite each for much-needed privacy. Lucina was pacing her chamber, concern clear on her face, as her brother sat close by trying to enjoy the sights outside.

The prince resisted the urge to scream out.  _ ‘Again with this…’ _ . He reluctantly turned away from the flawless waters and the lovely ladies frolicking within to address his fretting sister. “Isn’t this  _ your _ idea? I’m just the reluctant confidant…”

Lucina was hardly swayed or relieved by this admission. Quite the contrary. “Well, yeah...but what if I screw up? What if I wind up making a fool of myself, or them? What if we get caught?”

Inigo held his tongue and let his sister rattle off a familiar list. He knew exactly what she’d say, how she’d say it, and even what order. After all, he’d raise these concerns with her from the start.  _ ‘Let's see...just three more and-’ _

“What if I ruin things for...oh gods, what if I  _ erase _ our friends from existence?!”

Her outburst made him blink in shock. That...that was a new one. He finally stepped up and gripped Lucina’s shoulders with a firm but careful grip. “Breathe, Lucy - deep breath. In...and out...in...and out…”

His sister reluctantly followed his example, letting much-needed air into her lungs. Her frayed thoughts slowly came to a languid pace, and she could almost focus on the matter at hand...almost.

He let her go, trusting that she could stay on her own feet. Her brother grinned. “...better?”

Lucina offered him a grateful smile, “Yeah, thanks.”

The two broke apart, letting the moment slip away. He waited for her to say something - anything. 

“..Still nervous?”

“Of course I am!”

Inigo sighed, but offered her more advice regardless, “Look, just start with someone that you have some... _ leverage _ , over. Probe him out, see if he’s that resolute, then go for the kill.”

Lucina clicked her tongue and pondered his suggestion. She wasn’t necessarily happy about the way he worded it, but couldn’t find anything to rebuke his idea. “That sounds...reasonable,” she reluctantly admitted.

Her brother nodded. “Just don’t go all to pieces - treat this like every other battle, but with the outcome being less bloodshed...uhh, well you know what I mean.”

“Gross, Inigo!”

Inigo ducked away from the pillow, laughing. It wasn’t with any lasting intent, but he was happy to help his sister in any way he could. Just like on his dates, a little levity went a long way.

He let his sister get a few hits in before she got her fill. The siblings shared a chortle and small, albeit genuine smiles. But the moment passed and a serious look came over the prince once more. “So you know who you’re going for then?”

Lucina nodded. “I think so...you probably do too, don’t you?”

Inigo confirmed her suspicions with a sigh. “Reluctantly. All I’ll say is this - if all else fails, you could always make it a mandate.”

* * *

Frederick the Wary - sworn bodyguard and butler of the Exalt, was engaged in a hopeless battle.

“Damn, another one?”

The beach knight kneeled to pluck another offensive pebble from the ground, letting the grains of sand fall between his fingers he eyed the offending stone with contempt before dropping it in a sack of picked pebbles. He glanced around at the vacant group of chairs and umbrellas and sighed. “Imagine if Milord had come by this way…”

“Sir Frederick?”

A soft, familiar voice alerted him to the presence of one of his charges. Frederick rose to his feet, brushing sand from his knee before turning and bowing. “Ah, Lady Lucina...how may I be of...service.”

Lucina smiled, mostly at his reaction to her newly picked attire. She’d traded her two-piece for a similar-designed one-piece swimsuit. The rich blue material clung to her lithe form, accentuating her curves and only slightly straining against her body. For added flair, she’d thrown in her gloves, belt, and cape. She looked utterly radiant, and rather fetching as well.

Not even the stalwart knight could resist gawking at her in the setting sun’s light. She bit back a chuckle and tried to play coy and composed. “Good evening, Sir. Frederick. I trust you are well?”

“That I am, princess. Just clearing pebbles from the beach.” His explanation came as stiff and regimented as always, though even Lucina could see the slight quiver on his lips. “I must say, my lady - wearing a cape of all things on the beach is quite odd.”

_ ‘You said nothing at Robin wearing her cloak earlier.’ _ Lucina silently huffed. Outwardly, she resorted to a simple shrug. “Inigo insisted - said I may get cold.”

Frederick nodded in agreement, trying not to gawk like a certain cravat-clad craven. “The prince has keen judgement...but may I ask, why are you out so late, princess?”

She didn’t answer him in favor of gazing at their surroundings. Plenty of chairs that once were weighed down by nubile bodies - a perfect place to spring her trap. She pretended to marvel the pebble-less sands and spoke her admiration. “Your work is as thorough as ever, Sir. Frederick. Did my father ask this of you?”

The great knight took her compliments with modest pride but humbly recused his lord with a smile. “Hardly necessary - I would do anything, for your father, princess.”

Lucina hummed in agreement, looking out over the violet sky. The last vestiges of orange still licked on the horizon. She pressed on with seemingly idle interest. “Is that kindness shared to my aunt?”

Frederick didn’t hesitate. “Princess Lissa? Of course, it is - and Owain as well.”

“So that would obviously include mother and Indigo.”

Of course- everyone in your family.”

The princess hid the smirk on her lips and fought down the weight on her tongue. This was it - the threshold. If she said nothing, she could simply recuse herself and return to bed with frustration but a clear conscious. If she lingered...there would be no sleep tonight. For either of them.

_ ‘Go for the kill.’ _

“Even me?”

“Absolutely.”

Frederick felt ice on his back as he answered. His automatic response felt less like a dutiful reply and more like a warrant - like he’d cosigned himself to some form of hell. It was only when he felt Lucina’s waifish body looming against him that he knew what circle he was in. he glanced down at the temptress in the guise of his lord’s daughter, eyeing her lips as she breathily asked.

“...Anything?”

“...Yes.”

Lucina fought the urge to cheer in favor of the guise she’d already put up. The princess bit her lip, just like she’d seen in that tawdry book Severa’s mother tried to hide. “So here, now?”

The knight struggled to answer. This situation had grown alarmingly dangerous, far beyond what he’d expected when he set out on this beachside crusade. He should be the greater man, the one who had the burden to turn down a princess’s advances in favor of his duty. His adamant refusal was corrupted as he weakly murmured, “Would this be a request...my lady?”

She said nothing at first in favor of merely reaching down to his waist. There, between his legs, was the lance of Frederick the Wary - mighty as the arms he carried to battle, and the weapons that would quiver in his powerful grip. Her comparatively soft palm stroked the obvious attention in his trousers. “If it needs to be.”

It didn’t.

Discipline. Fortitude. A keen sense of justice - all these attributes were cast aside as the knight slammed his lips down upon his princess’ mouth. She put in the weakest of resistances in favor of having her cheeks assaulted by the mighty Frederick’s tongue.  _ ‘Like clearing away a pebble.’ _

Frederick said nothing as Lucina’s arms wrapped around his neck. The soft, detached cuffs rubbed atop his shoulders like a massage. He felt her modest breasts smashing against his rock-hard chest, stabbing him with her pebbly nipples. The slick bodysuit sent gooseflesh down his skin, but he paid it no heed in favor of her ripe lips. A bold, treasonous hand reached down to cup her ass.  _ ‘Mmmmm~’ _

The princess ground closer, relishing the thick pride pressed against her pelvis. Her toes curled in her sandals as she sunk deeper and deeper into the verboten embrace. The dusky darkness hid the shimmer in her misty eyes.

For once since she’d come back from her future, Lucina was truly in heaven. Every little girl dreams of her shining knight, even ones that grew up surrounded by them. This was everything little Lucina had dreamed of...and everything older Lucina wanted.

Their screaming lungs pulled them away, leaving only a dwindling rope of spit to join them. Lidded eyes met together - brown and blue, man’s and ladies'.

A knight and his lord’s brand.

She noticed his reaction and acted quickly. “I-I need this, sir knight - I need you, if only for tonight.” her plea was matched by another cop of his obvious erection.

Frederick groaned under her words and touch. “Princess…”

A title. A birthright. For the longest time that’s all that was to her. But out of his lips, in the heat of the cool beach night, that word took on something else - something more. She struggled to react through the shivers and hissed out, “yesss...I am a princess, but tonight...I’m  _ your _ princess, Sir. Frederick.”

_ ‘Oh, gods that was bad.’ _

She expected him to turn away - to reject her in her hour of need and choose what little tattered honor he had left. The throbbing between her legs as her words registered with him was not at all what she was waiting for.  _ ‘I guess lady Sumia’s not the only one that likes that drivel,’ _ she admitted.

“What would my princess do?”

Frederick’s words were merely a whisper, but to her, they may as well have been thunder from the glorious heavens. His simple inquiry left her already shaky knees ready to buckle beneath her. Lucina pushed further into his unwavering chest and whispered back, “Anything, for her stalwart knight.”

That was the last words they shared before they let sin overtake them. More spit was swapped between their lips, more skin was grabbed and muscles admired. His princess let him undo her belt and leave it in the sand at their feet. A similar fate was made of her cape, alongside his shirt and satchel.

Frederick pulled her close in his rugged arms, shielding her as a good knight should. Less chivalrous were his hands as they reached for the ties behind her neck. She felt her swimsuit relax against her neck and bosom and decided to take care of the rest.

_ Plop _

Frederick gawked at Lucina’s exposed breasts - perky and firm, as befitting a royal woman. She may not have the bosom of her mother, but there was no denying the grandeur of the princess’s magnificent tits. “They’re yours, sir knight, to do as you please.”

Her knight capitalized on her kindness and swiftly seized the royal cups. Lucina’s wanton mewls and moans echoed in his ears, spurring him along. Her lustful mind was struggling to recall whatever passages she could utter. Turns out that trashy novella was getting its worth after she’d hastily read it on the trip over.

As he fondled and squeezed her breasts, the princess reached for her swimsuit’s bottom. She didn’t bother sliding it all the way off, merely down enough to expose her gushing loins. The great knight bore the exclusive sight of his king’s daughter in a state of disarray - breasts on display and her pussy before his eyes.

_ Riiip _

“Oh my!”

Lucina gasped at the hole in the knight’s swimsuit, specifically at the throbbing weight that had torn clean through his ties and left the now-useless bottoms dangling around his hips. She marveled at the knight’s spear, standing erect and ready for her.  _ ‘A spear...it may as well be a log’ _

Frederick did not let her gawk for long, and was already pushing against her with his cock pounding her forbidden gate. Lucina gasped at his forwardness but made no motions to rebuke or even chastise him. This was what she wanted after all.

And after so long, she finally got it.

“hiiiiiiiiiii~”

She felt him force her walls aside, straining against his girth. The trials of the future and this past had long since robbed her of her virginity, but it truly had been far too long. And she’d never been able to claim a dick quite as thick and as potent as Sir. Frederick’s for that matter. “Oooh, Naga…”

Frederick paused and addressed her with concern. “Are you well, my princess?”

Lucina perked up at his question, and especially his stillness. “I’m more than well, my loyal knight. Now please - take your princess~!”

Her decree broke what little defense he’d mustered, and he gladly complied. He pulled out until only his crown remained before slowly pushing in, deeper than ever. The same methodical pace was repeated until their hips finally touched - fully sheathed.

Her eyes rolled back as she struggled to cope with the fullness. Frederick’s arms reached out and caught her supple back, leaving her limp in his grasp. The princess experienced an orgasm far greater than any trinket or her own fingers could evoke, merely from the act of being hilted. From somewhere in her dazed, addled mind, she managed to slur out, “F-Fashter…”

Frederick obeyed and sped up. His strokes were still long, pulling all the way out before slamming back to her loins with a thundering slap. He reached beneath her pulled down swimsuit and cupped the top of her jiggling ass.

The sun left them and with it the rest of the light. Only the winking stars bore witness to their coupling, far from the torches of any pathways. From the darkness came a chorus - a lascivious song of hips crashing together like waves on the rocks, and mewls that pitched higher than any seagull’s flight.

For all her power, Lucina was mere putty in Frederick’s arms. Orgasm after orgasm washed over her and threatened to sever his cock between her powerful thighs. But still, Frederick plowed on, ever the dutiful knight.

Constant climaxes soon robbed her of her sense of being, and she gave up trying to match his undulating hips. Instead, she hung limp in his arms. Her toes dangled in her sandals as she struggled to match his thrusts. Her nipples rubbed against his chest with every vigorous smack.

The height between them meant that she was practically balancing atop his cock as he sawed in and out of her velvet walls. She left her bare neck exposed for him to reach in and start nipping her tender flesh.

They were in the open, brazenly fucking with only the stars to frame them. If anyone were to come by this corner of the beach, there’d be no masking the lustful moans or lascivious silhouettes of a couple fucking.

She’d picked well for her first go - Frederick had the stamina of a bull with the shocking finesse of a panther. Truly, she’d found the most exemplary of all knights, and was determined to enjoy for as long as she could.

Time escaped the duo, and soon the moon was high in the sky. Sweat clung to their bodies, shaking off in droves as they mindlessly rutted on. Her thighs were chafing with how long they’d been rubbed raw, and there were clear marks on her skin where the knight had indulged upon her flesh.

At some point, even his legs had grown weary and in need of respite. Frederick stumbled back into a nearby chair, taking his princess with him as they rutted away, now reclined, their hips kept smacking together as their feet dangled off the edge of the lounger.

Lucina tiredly inched up and kissed him, a deep, passionate liplock that distracted them from their sex. At this point, it had become as simple as breathing, and their hips just naturally undulated and ground together.

Still, for all their merits of strength and stamina, even a mighty knight and a fierce princess would find their ends. And his came shortly before the stroke of midnight.

“P-Princess I’m-”

Lucina snapped out of literal hours of sexual stupor at his words. Her tired eyes widened in alarm at his warning. The sudden weight of what she was doing came crashing down on her mere moments before there’d be truly no turning back. “S-Sir Kni-I-I-F-FrederiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAH-!”

The strongest, most potent climax quaked her body and rattled her to the bones. Lucina’s voice gave out under the sheer force of constantly screaming, leaving only punitive whimpers and mewls to be drowned out as the knight’s thrusts increased into a maddening frenzy.

PAP PAP PAP PAP PAP PAP PAP PAP PAP PAP PAP PAP

“GYAAAAAAAAH!

Frederick’s cock slipped free just as the first shot drenched her thighs. Lucina groaned as hot cum assaulted her back. She felt it land as far up as the break between her shoulders, staining swimsuit and skin alike under a blanket of syrupy spunk. 

Lucina finally collapsed against him, gasping for much-needed breath. The fear of what could’ve happened passed over her, and left the princess exhausted. Exhausted...and momentarily content.

Tomorrow he would approach her, begging forgiveness for what he perceived as his own sin. She would offer him clemency, and the promise that no more would transpire between them. No words shall pass, and no burden would be carried.

The fires were quenched...for now.

  
  



	3. Re-match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina's next target will take some coaxing, but luckily she knows just the face to wear to get him where she wants...

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

Inigo didn’t mix words. “You’re crazy.”

His sister clicked her teeth. The duo was back in their bungalow, once more in her room. The stained swimsuit of last night’s conquest draped proudly against her bedframe with tonight’s offering hanging at the ready. “I-I mean it worked before didn’t it?”

“Look, Frederick is...well, Frederick - he’d have turned over every grain of sand to find each pebble on the beach for father, not just that sitting area. Lon’qu though. You do know about his _thing_ , right?”

Lucina sighed. “No Inigo - I never once read about how Lon’qu had aversions to women based on his tragi-of _course_ I know!”

The prince scoffed at his sister’s outburst. Seeing that their current route would bear no fruit, the princess collected her thoughts and bearings before trying again. “Look, can you just...tell me what you think? Lon’qu hasn’t shown any interest in anyone, but somehow he winds up as-”

“Right, right...give me a sec.” Inigo cut her off. Lucina bit her lip and held back the ire-laden words ready to pour forth. Instead, she watched her brother pace the floor in genuine thought.

The prince paused and raised a finger. “Okay...so think of what you can do to spur him on.”

Lucina cocked her head aside. “Pardon?”

“Well you know the swimsuit isn’t gonna do a thing, right?” he prompted her. Lucina nodded, still trying to get what her brother was saying. “So maybe get a few other little enhancements instead…”

* * *

Ugh! Huiiragh!

Loud grunts echoed through the grotto, reaching over the nearby waterfall. The hot, beaming sun banished all shadows and perfectly illuminated the shirtless myrmidon practicing. His every keen stroke sent rivulets of sweat flying from his shirtless, well-toned body.

“Hah!”

_Swish swish swish_

Another group of coconuts dropped to the sand, spilling their milky contents. Clean, precise cuts had split them in twain. The master swordsman appraised his work. “...Better”

_Crunch crunch rustle_

Lon’qu spun about, blade in hand once more. Keen eye surveyed the perimeter. “Who’s there?” He demanded.

His eyes narrowed as someone walked out from between the bushes. Slowly, he lowered his blade. “You”

Lucina bowed. “Forgive my trespass, Sir Lon’qu. I had merely hoped to get some practice in,” she explained. Her hand cradled the pommel of her sword, drawing the blademaster’s full attention to her and her current attire.

Her bikini was an odd mix - a tube top and a short pleated bottom. It was only the belt that really ‘tied’ everything together, once again thanks to Inigo’s keen eye. She’d ultimately taken his last suggestion and did something extra - Her hair, done up in the short style that had disguised her as simply Marth. The only other thing of note was what covered her head.

Her mask.

Lon’qu steeled himself. It was still a laborious trial to stand in the presence of the fairer sex to him, but he could at least fond common ground between self-same warriors. “Your hair?”

“I ah...G-Gerome mentioned that I looked good with short hair, so I wanted to give it a try again,” Lucina explained.

“It looks...passable,” he admitted, not really sure how to address it otherwise. Lon’qu gestured to her forehead. “And the mask?”

“They’re actually good for blocking out the sun,” the princess demonstrated by pulling then down over her eyes. “It’s very bright today.” She mused

“Hmm”

He watched her pull out her sword and begin practice swings. The graceful, flawless strokes and jabs of Ylisse’s future princess were quite a marvel, even to a keenly honed swordsman as he. Still, he was tepid around her. While he had his reasons to avoid women, that didn’t mean his body felt the same burden.

Lon’qu sheathed his sword and made to leave. Lucina finished her string of attacks before glancing back to him. “You are already leaving?”

He nodded. “I will not disturb you, princess.”

She shook her head and hastily proclaimed, “You’re no bother at all! Please, I insist you stay and finish as you must. I shan’t interfere with you.”

Lon’qu clicked his teeth and weighed his options. On one hand, his every instinct was to take his leave and deal with any potential consequences later. On the other, he could fight back his misgivings and make more headway in overcoming this shameful demon. Though the latter was tempting enough, the truth was it was less of a hassle to simply accept her invitation. “Very well,” he relented.

Lucina offered him a smile before turning back to her drills. Lon’qu unsheathed his blade again and started his own regiment. He sought to focus on his swordplay, trying to avoid letting his glances linger on her for too long.

* * *

_"HYAHH!"_

Lucina planted her sword before tucking her hair back in place. Sweat made her fair skin glisten in the midday sun. she looked radiant, even he would begrudgingly admit that. He showed his admiration by handing her a flask of water. “Here.”

“Thanks,” she smiled and took it gladly. The princess tipped her head back and let the water splash in her mouth. Some of it splashed out of her lips and onto her cheeks, mixing with her sweat. All in sight of the fidgeting Lon’qu.

_‘Okay - he’s on edge, but not looking to leave again. That’s good, right?’_ Lucina told herself. She tried to make the little show even more enticing by dumping the rest in her hair. The princess let the cold water seep through her bound hair before shaking it away.

“Aaah, that hit the spot - thank you, Lon’qu,” she smiled, handing him the flask again. The swordmaster took it and eyed the now-empty waterskin.

“...You didn’t need to finish all of it,” he cooly explained. Lucina winced at that. _‘Too far.’_

“I’m sorry,” she bowed. Behind her mask, her eyes narrowed as she tried to think of a way to get to the next, crucial step. Her gaze trailed to a nearby pile of practice sticks. _‘Oooh, that could work.’_ she decided before casually mentioning, “You know, we never finished our bout.”

Lon’qu’s brow perched up, prompting her to continue on. “In Ferox - the duel we had to be the Khan’s chosen. We never finished it.”

He grunted, recalling that match and the humiliation. “You won.”

Lucina shook her head. “You were distracted. I never got to face you for real though.”

“You want to fight me?” he asked.

Lucina resisted the urge to cheer - she didn’t miss the slight up tick in his lips at the question. Instead, she dialed her mirth back to an inviting smile. “Why not? It’s just for sport, right?”

Lon’qu crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. The princess shifted on her feet, trying to avoid bouncing in anticipation. Eventually, he opened his eyes and nodded. “Very well. Restrictions?”

Lucina pretended to think, even if she already knew what she wanted to do. It wouldn’t do to make him on edge and catch on to her planning this all out. She slowly walked to the pile of sticks and grabbed two of them. “How about… no falchion, and no killer edge. We use those and let our skills dictate the rest.”

The princess tossed him a stick, which he easily caught. He watched her cast aside her belt before holding the makeshift-weapon in her hands. Rubbing her fingers over the coarse surface as she awaited his response.

“...fine” he smirked.

* * *

_“Huh! Haaah!”_

_“Ngh!”_

He slid back, sending sand in the air with a concentrated sneer. _‘This woman!’_

Lon’qu tightened his grip, gasping heavily. Across from him, Lucina was in a similar state as she held her stick in her usual poise. He eyed her - her every breath, her every muscle twitch. His eyes were even drawn to those accursed curves of her hips and bust. His body was reacting in kind, much to his mind’s constant grief.

Lucina panted, eyes squinting beneath her mask. The swordmaster wasn’t making this easy for her, but she’d managed to get some hits in. the marks on his skin from where her stick had landed weren’t her prize though - it was the fleeting caresses and lingering contact of skin against skin, it was the way he bristled under her touch, still ignorant to the truth that her accidents were anything but.

_CLACK_

They dashed together, sticks clashing. Sand swirled around them as they struggled to overwhelm their foe. Sweat poured off coiled muscles and into the ground surrounding them. Small webs of cracks formed in the hard wooden sticks.

One shattered.

“Ooph!”

Lucina toppled to the ground. Her broken stick flew out of her hand as the victorious swordsman laid atop her. The princess gasped, trying not to sound too excited as she whimpered, “L-Lon’qu?”

“Shut up.”

His curt command made her blink. She honestly hadn’t expected this, and it was a genuine shock. “Don’t think me a fool, princess. I’ve noticed your game. Now tell me why.”

The princess panted, praying her mask kept her frantic eyes concealed. Inigo’s advice blurred in her mind as she struggled to think of what to do next. She was so close - too close to back away now.

She leaned in.

“Mmm?!”

Lon’qu dropped his sword in actual shock. He’d expected foul play - he’d expected an imposter or a grudge. Never in a thousand years had he expected _this._ He was too stunned to do anything but let her lips roam over his.

She pulled away, murmuring, “Does that answer your question?”

Lon’qu snarled - actually bared his teeth in a vicious sneer. “If this is a joke-”

This is no jape, truly,” Lucina stressed, vigorously shaking her head. She was desperate now - desperate not to lose her ground by being too tepid. The princess was on the attack and needed to keep the course however she could. She needed to appeal to his drive to win - to claim victory. “Y-You beat me - now take it.”

He stiffened at her words. His legs wanted to run - his brain was _screaming_ for him to flee the obvious trap. He didn’t know what had spellbound the Exalt’s daughter, but it was beyond his forte. He couldn’t cut his way out of this and had to find someone that could help her.

If only he knew how little she wanted to be ‘helped.’

Lucina slowly reached up to stroke the inside of his thigh. She felt him bristle atop her as she ran her palm over his gooseflesh-laden skin. “I know you, Lon’qu...I know _this_.”

Lon’qu twitched beneath her touch. Lucina shook her head sadly. Your fear is...understandable, given what happened. But I know that beyond it you have cravings. Urges. I know how you handle them-”

She leaned up to his ear and whispered - nay, cooed. “...and I know how to help~”

“Get up.”

Lucina blinked. “Pardon?”

“I said - get up,” Lon’qu nearly snarled.

The princess flinched but obeyed and rose to her feet. Lon’qu stood up, towering over her. “Don’t move.”

Lucina obeyed, staying ramrod straight as she heard him shuffling behind her. The princess struggled to keep her beating heart in check and refrain from jumping to conclusions. She could hope he was coming around, but it was just as possible he was leaving outright. Her body stiffened as she felt him grab her wrists and lash something around it.

Something leather.

_‘My belt?’_

Lon’qu tightened her makeshift bonds as he hissed in her ear. “No more games - My terms.”

Lucina nodded in assent, trying not to grin in triumph. He pushed her back down on her knees, keeping a strong grip on her head. Sand clung to her sweaty legs as she heard him shuffle his trousers behind her. Her eyes stayed down, eyeing the shadows as he fished something out of trousers.

Something long.

She felt it before she saw it - warm, pulsing, and smearing over her forehead. The princess heard his breath hitch as he rubbed his shaft over the cool steel of her mask before feeling it push against her upper lip. Her tongue instinctively flicked out and licked him, getting her first taste of his salty musk. It was enough to make her salivate as her eyes rolled up behind her mask.

“Go- _GULP?!”_

Lucina’s eyes snapped open as he shoved his cock _deep_ in her mouth and right up to her throat. Her attempts to protest only gave him room to force more and more of his shaft until he was lodged deep in her throat. The princess gasped, unable to breathe as her windpipe was cut off, and too hysterical to think of biting down. The swordsman grabbed the sides of her hair and grunted, “hold on.”

She couldn’t respond before he pulled straight out and slammed back in her throat. The princess squeaked, tongue flailing around his shaft as his hips rolled out and thrust back in. his actions made her slobber pour out of her sealed lips until she was drooling on the sand. His brutal, forceful mouth-fucking made her fingers and toes curl in pure delight.

Lucina’s eyes rolled up as her gullet was used as a cocksheath like a common alley whore. Yet despite her state, the princess would balk at such a comparison - this was simply how she chose to release her exalted needs. There was nothing uncouth of a woman of her stature and caliber seeking companionship with known, trusted figures after all. And who better to trust than the men that fought alongside her father? Besides, she already knew she had his silence, simply because his honor would never allow him to speak of this ever again.

Victory.

Lon’qu’s thoughts were much more chaotic and cluttered as he fucked the masked warrior that had bested him before. He knew well who she is now - not just a woman of considerable skill, but the very daughter of his Khan-granted charge. He should be working to protect her, much as he does the Exalt’s sister and all his comrades. So why was he instead shoving his dick deep down Princess Lucina’s throat as she noisily choked and slobbered on his potent girth?

Practice.

_GLRK GLRK GLRRK_

Her labored gulps echoed through the training ground as her mouth was forced along Lon’qu’s cock. Each thrust left his balls smacking her in the chin with sharp, meaty slaps before they pulled away. Eventually, strands of spit started stretching out between his crotch and her chin thanks to the copious amounts of slobber flying off his shaft with every thrust. She didn’t know how much longer they’d go on for, or even how much longer she could last. Not as the vestiges of darkness were creeping ever closer from the edges of her vision. She felt her body going almost numb as her breathing slowed...

“Enough.”

_“Hrk?!”_

Lucina spasmed as he abruptly pulled out, leaving her to cough and wheeze as drool poured onto the sand beneath her he let go of her hair as some coiled locks spilled out around her. “On the ground- bend over.”

The princess didn’t respond right away as she gulped down much-needed air. “ _huph...huph..._ I….I”

“Now.”

She dropped down, raising her ass in the air. He hadn’t raised his voice, but there was a certain killing edge that compelled her instincts to obey. Lucina kept her eyes down as the swordmaster’s boots passed out of view. Once again she felt him in the back, this time peeling down her bikini bottom and exposing her puckered rear. She felt his wet, slobber-slick cock press against her star and gulped. “L-Lon’qu?”

“Quiet.”

She heard him shuffling before something landed on the back of her head and drooping down over her ears.. _‘His towel?’_

“Bite down,” he ordered as his hands grabbed her hips. It was clear he wasn’t going to wait for her, so Lucina quickly shook her head to send the towel down over her head. Her teeth clamped down on it in time to feel him push straight into her tight ass.

_“HEEEEEEEEEE”_

Her muffled screams filled his ear as he struggled to push deep in her butt. _‘She’s...she’s so tight,’_ he grumbled before tightening his grip on her hips to push even further. His fingers pushed into her sides as he sunk deeper and deeper in.

Lucina clenched the towel, tears now streaming from her eyes and pooling at the bottom of her mask. It hurt - of Naga above it _hurt_ like few other things before. Scarce few times had the battlefield been able to inflict such pain upon her, but the act of having her ass split open by a cock lathered in her spit reached that threshold with only the very first thrust. She couldn’t grip anything for support with her hands tied either. So she just kept screaming in her makeshift gag as he pulled back and slammed back in.

Lon’qu’s hips slowly found a rhythm as he adjusted to the tightness in her rear. He stopped trying to bottom out in her ass in favor of picking up speed and relaxing her sphincter to his pistoning cock. Each thrust sent her a little further into the sand until her neck and knees were buried in the beach.

The princess struggled through the pain, struggled through the sheer agony of having her ass pounded. She wasn’t a virgin by any means, but Lon’qu’s cock was by far the longest she’d taken back there. It didn’t help that he was slowly, gradually pushing deeper and deeper up her butt until his balls were finally slapping against her leaking pussy. Each clap sent ripples through her curvaceous rump and down her toned thighs as she squirmed with her swimsuit bottoms trapped around her calves.

_Plap plap plap_

“ _Guuuuh ooooooo~”_ Lucina’s eyes rolled up in her mask, still crying, but the pain was fading away. Replaced by pure, ecstasy and erotic thrill of having her ass fucked in the open, and by one of her father’s closest allies no less. Her hips stopped rattling under his thrusts and started rolling back to meet him. She pushed her chin into the sand for support, causing some of her leaking tears to slosh out of the mask’s slits. _“Phasser - a-areeerrr!”_

Lon’qu heard her and snarled. It was taking every inch of his considerable willpower to stay where he is, holding her as he used her ass for much-needed relief. His body’s cravings clashed against the barriers of tragedy his mind had erected. In his volatile state, his harried mind assumed her pleasurable howls as a mockery. Normally he’d just let it pass like water, or at most test the convictions of such slander.

This was not normal to him.

_“Uhhh!”_

He let go of her hips and grabbed her head, sending more of her compressed hair flying as her ‘Marth’ visage was undone. The swordmaster gripped a long coil of her locks and yanked back. Lucina’s head snapped up as pure pain shot through her temples and scalp from her rough treatment. Her mask was disturbed, letting the rest of her tears pour out from the bottom and stain her cheeks.

But that was far from the only flood. Her dripping pussy practically flooded as a geyser of arousal blasted out and onto the sand. It even reached her bare stomach as she was pulled up until only her knees remained planted on the ground.

_SMACK!_

Lon’qu’s hand left a bright handmark on her ass, soon followed by a matching one as he hit her other cheek. The princess howled into her gag, still squirting as she rode over climax over climax from the sinful union of pain and pleasure. Her constant state of euphoria made her ass clench tiger and tighter until it was too much. He let her hair go, Sending her crashing back into the sand as he roared, “D-Damint!”

_“IIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEAAAAAAAAUU!”_

Lucina screamed into her soggy towel-gag as he erupted deep in her ass.her pussy juices squirted, covering her bare thighs and causing a puddle in the sand. Her feet kicked up and smacked Lon'qu thighs as her toes spasmed from sheer, mind-shattering pleasure. The violet hues of dusk were overwhelmed as a white wave of euphoria consumed her utterly.

Lon’qu pumped every last sticky rope deep in her ass until her bowels were painted white. Her back up as she screamed into the dusk sky and filled her towel gag with as much spit as she had. Eventually, her strength withered and she went crashing into the sand, eyes rolled up and ass full of cum as the last of the sun slipped beneath the waves.

There would be no tomorrow, or the days beyond. Lon’qu would take this night to the grave, and Lucina would never seek to disturb him again and let him find his destined love. They would cross again, but it would only be by blade for the purpose of honing themselves.

The fire’s burned out...if only for a moment.


	4. Hands-on Teaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With two notches in her belt, Lucina's ready to get her hands dirty for number three

* * *

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

Inigo rubbed his temples as he tried to process what his sister just said. _‘Of all the people she could go for - him, really??’_ “Wanted a lighter foe this time?” he snarked.

Lucina huffed, crossing her arms and crossing her legs on the bed. Her wet hair dripped over her bathrobe from a fresh, necessary shower. “I wouldn’t call him lighter, Inigo.”

“I’m not so sure Lucy - he’s not exactly high maintenance,” Inigo chuckled unkindly.

His sister shook her head. “You say that, but consider who he married.”

He opened his mouth to retort, but couldn’t properly counter such a fact. All he could do was slump his shoulders and mumble, “How the blazes that happened, I’ll never understand…”

Lucina’s brow raised at his odd words before they narrowed. “It’s not our place to question. Your counsel, my brother?”

Inigo clicked his teeth, never keen when she adopted a more formal tone with him. It meant that her mind was already set, with only the lightest of deviations still open to be taken. He certainly didn’t blame her stalwart convictions...not usually at least. “Okay this one is easy - respect comes from strength and his own ego. Balance both and you’ve got this, sis.”

Lucina cocked her head to the side, dwelling on what he was saying. “Are you certain that’s all? I know your history with him but-”

Inigo cut her off with an open palm before shrugging. “I mean, I've got no real fondness for the man, but regardless. That’s my advice - feed his pride, and put up a fight.”

* * *

“Didn’t expect you to want a lesson from ol’ Teach, princess,” Vaike boasted as he stretched his arms. His bare chest pushed out as he pulled back his wrist until a satisfying pop filled the air before he repeated the process with his other arm. The slightly tight swimming trunks around his hips strained against his thick thighs, all in the approving eyes of Lucina as she performed her own pre-spar rituals with wavered interest.

Their strip of the beach was off from the main stretch, with only a lone unoccupied gazebo and a wall of fence posts to break the flawless white sands. Shade was scarce, hence the large flasks of water sitting near the duo as the braced for some sparring. His impressively cut chest had a noticeable sheen in the midday sun thanks to the film of sweat formed from a day of beach-based action.

“I would be remiss not to learn from the best, and your reputation speaks for itself,” Lucina smiled, trying not to noticeably ogle as she adjusted her swimsuit. At the suggestion of Inigo, Lucina kept it simple - A replica of her earlier one piece with thinner straps coupled with some water resistant gloves and a pair of thigh-strapped sandals to keep her toes off the sand. She’d bound her hair back in a ponytail with a blue scrunchie, leaving only her tiara, still perched atop her resplendent blue locks, as her last accessory.

“Hah! Nice to see I can go to even greater heights!” he laughed. The brawler took on a more serious expression as he let his unheard concerns be known. “But I gotta be honest - I’m not so sure what you’re looking to do. Swords and fists are a tricky balance.

Lucina nodded, looking over to her inherited blade resting against the nearby. “Falchion is a fine companion, but I have noticed something distressing. Were I to lose my blade, I fear I am ill-equipped to handle my own if the fight must continue.”

“Pretty sure you could get away. Losing your sword shouldn’t mean you’re suddenly flat foot. And I’ve seen how you move, Lucina - you’re far more graceful than your old man,” her father’s rival smirked.

She returned his smile, overlooking the subtle jab at her dear father. If anyone had the right to speak in jape, it would fairly be the self-professed Teach. “Retreat is never a guaranteed option. If it comes down to me prolonging my fight, I have little chance should it come to fisticuffs,” she explained

Yeah, I’m getting what you’re saying,” Vaike admitted. He crossed his arms, deep in thought and giving the princess time to stare at his bulging biceps. “Hmm, I think showing you some holds and grapples would be a good mix, at least to make use of your current assets,” he noted.

“That would be good - I’m open to anything,” she insisted, even leaning in to show her willingness.

Vaike’s eyes wavered down before he shook his head clear and focus on teaching. “Yeah...okay so lets warm up with something simple. Just dodge my blows so I can get an idea of your style, alright?”

The princess nodded before adopting a defensive stance. Vaike started throwing punches - pretty solid ones at that, and ones that had an alarming degree of precision behind them. It was clear that Teach had earned his tenure at this point, and could easily send her flying...or cave her stomach in. But she dodged them, barely, but managed.

At least he _assumed_ it to be barely.

Lucina kept the smirk off her face as she intentionally repressed her razor-sharp reflexes to give a little room for error. Never enough to be hit, but enough to have him brush with a hair’s breadth of her succulent skin. She fought off the vivid fantasies from her overactive mind, intent to bide her time until she could make such dreams a reality.

Lucina blinked - actually blinked in genuine shock at how she’d slipped up so poorly. It was only Vaike’s control that kept his fist from connecting with her cheek and sending her reeling to Lissa’s infirmary. Instead, he pulled back as he declared with a very thin layer of pride, “Okay, I think I’ve got a handle.”

She nodded. Panting for breath.watching him flex through their little spar as he tried to land blow after blow on her had given her quite the treat, and ultimately left her struggling not to openly drool. For whatever crass or rough edges he had, there was simply no denying that Vaike was a man who took _very_ good care of his physique. The thin layer of sweat on his body made him almost shine in the hot midday sun.

“Geez princess, you’re sweating like a pig,” he laughed at the trembling princess. It wasn’t meant to be unkind, simply an honest, blunt observation.

Regardless, Lucina winced - silently thankful that he didn’t look further than the surface. “My...My apologies, it’s hotter out than I anticipated.”

“Yeah, clearly. Go get yourself some water,” he gestured to the nearby barrel he’d brought. She nodded in gratitude before slowly making her way over there. She bent over to grab a simple wooden cup before dipping it in the barrel and bringing the brim to her lips.

She could feel his eyes on her as she tipped back and gulped down mouthfuls of cold, crisp water. Lucina felt the backsplash hitting her bare chest, dripping down to the brim over her perky bosom and leaving risen gooseflesh in her wake. The water itself was fine of course - the Beach Realm had some fantastic springs to draw from. But more than that, the way she ‘unconsciously’ shifted her body to show more of her physique as she gulped the rest of it down.

Vaike wiped his brow and called over to her, “Hey princess, mind grabbing me a cup as well?”

Lucina nodded as she set her cup down and refreshed a new one for her newfound Teacher. She brought it to him with both hands on the brim. He took it from her with a single swipe of his larger, coarser palm. The fleeting contact made a delighted jolt shoot up her spine as she drank some of the water before tipping the rest over his sweaty brow. She shifted on her feet, restrained the urge to lick her lips, and settled for simply asking, “So what’s next?”

“Its simple - we’ll get you working on some basic holds to take advantage of your speed. Its not gonna win you any fights on their own, but it should at least keep you in the thick of it,” he explained.

Lucina nodded. “I’m ready when you are, my teacher,” she declared.

“Whoa,” Vaike winced. Something about hoe she said that felt...alarming.

Lucina cocked her head in confusion. “Is there something wrong?”

“Nah- its nothing.”

Okay so first is this…”

* * *

“Ooph!”

Vaike shook off the stars in his head and turned to his nervously-looking student. Well, it was hard to call her a student when she was excelling so fast. “Damn, you’ve got a hell of an arm on you princess - Teach is impressed,” he grunted.

Lucina smiled, not looking him in the eye as she erled out “i...I have a fine teacher,” she admitted.

Vaike laughed uproariously, arm on his knee as he sat up from the sand. The princess was thankful that a little buttering up kept him from catching on. Especially after she’d spent so long letting him direct her movements and stance with his nice, hardy hands. ‘F-focus you dandy fool - you’re nearly there,’ she admonished herself. “So just like that, right?”

“Yeah, you’ll want to pin them down on something so you have time to get away,” Vaike warned her as he rose outta the sand. The fighter shook his pants clean before stretching out tue sores in his muscles

Lucina ogled his display, openly admiring the way sweat rippled down his cut figure. Words fumbled out of uer mouth as she tried to hise her eagerness, “H-How much time?”

“Its gonna vary. Someone like me would likely recover fast,” he explained, adding a little boast on top.

“Lets test that.”

Vaike blinked. L”Huh?”

Lucina winced at her own over-eager tone and tried to dial it back. “I mean, it wouldn’t hurt to have an idea, right?”

“I dunno princess...you’re asking ol’ Vaike to take the cuffs off for some simple training?” He asked, incredulous.

I’m hardier than I look, you know,” she huffed.

Vaike mulled her request. On the one hand it made sense and would better prepare her, along with furthering his _purely_ chaste interactions with the lovely princess. On the other hand - this was Chrom’s daughter, and he was already treading some lines that would surely bring down the Exalted storm on his ass.

His answer finally came- with a shrug.

“...True, true. Okay. Try to get me in the hold before I can pin you down myself. I’m warning ya now - I’m not holding back,” he told her

Lucina smiled, trying bot to leap in the air with delight. Instead, she shifted into her stance. “Good, I wouldn’t want a teacher that doesn’t give me their all.”

* * *

“Hah! Ha-Haah!”

Vaike’s grunts rung in her ears as Lucina struggled to avoid Vaike’s lunges. It was actually quite challenging now - making her really appreciate how much restraint the brawler had shown her earlier. He really was a formidable match for even her father.

Not for her though.

Lucina didn’t like to boast, but she knew her skills far eclipsed those of her dear father. She may not be holding back nearly as much as before, but she still found herself weighed down by her own selfish desires. She filled the gaps in her skill with more evocative stretching - posing.

Fleeting, enticing poses like letting her modest breasts bounce in her one piece, giving him special views of her ass and the strap digging between her cheeks, and of course letting him see the sweat flying off her toned arms and legs as she attempted to leap atop him. She was stalling for time - waiting to give Vaike an opening that would lead him far down the depths and right where she wanted him.

Her moment came as she leapt through his legs and tried to leap up for his swinging arm. He pulled her over his shoulder, grabbing her side and brought her down into the sand with her arms pinned behind her back. The cloud of sand grains that blinded her and the lack of breath as her chest hit the ground was a minor cost of her well-earned victory.

Pinned down

“COme on kid - break out!” He taunted her, tightening his grip on her arms and back. She snarled and pushed herself back, accidentally rubbing her ass against his crotch.

Accidentally.

Grunts and curses spilled over the quiet beach as Lucina struggled against Vaike’s hold. Her efforts grew more fierce as her grunts deepened and took on an almost...alluring, tinge. The kind that left the Teacher worrying about bringing a weapon to a hand-to-hand course. He slowly lessened his hold, getting ready to leap off before she noticed.

“Don’t you dare stop~”

Vaike froze, utterly numb as he heard the princess' voice drop. She sounded less regal-yet-humble, and far _far_ more sultry instead. It was almost as if a switch had been triggered as soon as she hit the ground. And her words didn’t so much pass through his ear as much as _melt_ into his brain and straight down to his trunks.

“I feel your blade jabbing into my rear - do not feign prudence,” she gritted back. The princess rubbed her covered ass over his tent, almost purring as she felt him prodding against her supple rear crack. He didn’t lessen his hold, making her confident enough to move in for the kill. “Consider it payment for your services - ravish me, mighty Teacher~”

Her words rattled through him as he carefully weighed his options. For once, the Teach had to consider the coming consequences of his forthcoming actions if he relented to Lucina’s overt and clear desires. It probably didn’t help that she was a very attractive woman. A _very_ attractive young woman.

 _‘Sorry Chrom,’_ he quietly, offhandedly grunted as he reached for the strings of his swimming trunks. The princess in the sand heard his labored grunts and grinned in triumph. Her hips rolled back against his pitched tent to further entice and encourage him until she’d managed to push her swimsuit between her buttcheeks.

Vaike managed to pull his cock out of his swimsuit and turned his attention to her one piece. His fist grabbed the crotchline of Lucina’’s beach wear and shoved it aside to expose her glistening pussy lips. The feminene scent of arousal reached his nose and made his dick twitch in anticipation. Anticipation that was quelled as he shoved his shaft between her cheeks to get nice and ready for the main show to come.

Lucina’s breath hitched as she felt just how _thick_ he was. Whatever Vaike was lacking in length, he more than made up for with a dick thicker than her wrist. The loud, meaty claps as his balls smacked her rear were a good indicator of what she could very well be in for. The princess simply couldn’t help but lick her lips in lustful anticipation.

Thankfully, he didn’t leave her waiting for long. A few good strokes through her buttocks had him hard and ready for the main event. Vaike let go of her arms and shuffled back on his knees to give Lucina room to sit up on her hands and knees like a common dog. Her fingers dug into the sand as she looked back in anticipation of the fun to come. His hands clamped down on her hips and squeezed as he lined up with her dripping slit. The princess fought back the butterflies in her stomach and the numbing wave that rolled up her spine as she pushed her hips back to meet him.

“O-Oooooh~”

Vaike watched Lucina’s back arch in delight as he sunk deep in her glistening pussy. The heat and pressure made his own groans spew out in labored grunts and muffled growls as he sunk deeper into her royal twat. His hips clapped against her rear as they managed to coax him all the way in her body. He may not have been the longest, but the way he stretched out her velvet walls certainly left an imprint in her mind and her steadily growing collection of experiences.

Her Teach pulled out until only his glans remained buried in her before quickly thrusting back in. Lucina yelped as the impact sent ripples up her back and down her thighs - delightful ripples that sent sweat flying and left goosebumps in its wake. She shifted her knees apart further for support and pushed her fingers deeper into the sand as she undulated her hips back to meet him.

Vaike wasn’t built for speed - that much was clear. Instead, he favored forceful, full-length pumps that sent her flying forward no matter how hard she tried to keep herself in place. The weight of his thrusts could only be guessed by the thunderous _claps_ his balls made everytime they impacted her crotch. Such lascivious sounds meshed with the rolling and crashing waves until she mistook the song of the beach for the fucking she was currently enjoying.

“Gods, yes! That’s it - Th-haaaaaaa-t’s IIIIIIIITTT!””

Lucina’s back arched as a wanton scream tore out of her throat and over the reclusive beach. Vaike winced from the sound of her peaking voice, followed shortly by the heightened heat and tightness of her pussy wrapped around his cock. He fought back the urge to erupt in her gushing folds, ultimately being forced to slow his strokes to relieve some of the erotic friction that threatened to send him over the edge. His trick worked, and he was now left to resist the horny bays and hows of a princess wrapped in orgasmic euphoria.

Lucky her.

She didn’t know how much time passed by when she fell from euphoria - the sun still burned overhead, and the breeze from the water still buffeted her face. At some point she’d sunk down on her elbows and left a noticeable puddle beneath her where her drool had fallen into the sand. From somewhere within the reforming mush of her mind, a familiar voice called back.

_“feed his pride, and put up a fight.”_

Inigo’s words echoed in her ear as she came down from her heightened arousal. She blinked away her blurry gaze before narrowing her focus he hadn’t noticed her lucidity yet, if the way he was slowly thrusting was any testament. That gave her a precious few seconds to strike.

Her fingers curled into the sand for support.

Her knees slowly came together as she braced herself.

She pushed up and back.

“Huh?!”

Her sudden move actually sent him reeling back until he was laying prone on the sand with his arms and legs splayed out and the princess straddled atop him. Lucina looked back with an exhausted grin as she struggled to speak through her deep gasps. “I thin...I thnk it’s my turn, Teacher~”.

Her low, deep voice made his cock twitch in her twat. Seeing her sweaty, disheveled body looming over him filled Vaike with a sense of masculine pride in knowing that _he_ was the one to have brought the princess to such a state. Him - the Vaike.

So he didn’t immediately rebuke her attempts to top him, he didn’t stop her from pushing and grinding her hot, taut body up and down his cock until her ponytail was bouncing and sweat was flying again. No - he just grabbed her hips and kept her from falling off and basked in the sight of her impressive back as it rippled with sweat from their sin..

_Schlik Schlik Schlik Schlik_

Lucina slammed her hips down as loud, gutteral grunts filled the little beach. The sun overhead kept her sweat flowing constantly as she kept thrashing and howling atop her father’s rival. His big hands on her sides were more of a hindrance despite their intent to keep her from toppling over, as each time she pulled up she had them being dragged down over her.

But she persisted - using her stamina to switch between hip thrusts to pelvic rolls as she tried to milk his sensitive cock dry and fill her womb with his hot, bubbly spunk. She felt her hard nipples scraping against the material of her swimsuit and growing slick with sweat trapped between her body and attire. She resisted the urge to let her eyes roll up in bliss and instead struggled to look behind her for a single moment to gauge his reaction.

He was pleased, that much was clear - too pleased. Vaike’s eyes were shut as a doppy smirk locked on his face. His fingers stayed locked on her hips as he truly left her to do all the work. While a part of her could believe he was merely giving her room to prove herself, the rest of her felt ire welling from deep within. _‘I need to get his attention back,’_ she mused before an idea struck her.

“C-Come on Vaike - is this truly your best?”

The brawler’s ears twitched at his name and he opened one of his eyes up. Just in time to see Lucina hunch forward and dig her nails into his rippling thighs. “Yow!”

The princess looked back and grinned an unusually sinister grin as she used her newfound leverage to really start slamming her hips up and down. Her new pace was fast enough to make the sand beneath them ripple as her ass crashed against his lap. Each time she impacted his crotch, thunderous claps were released into the beach air until it overpowered the crashing waves.

_CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP!_

“Is this all? Is this e-everythi-hiiing that the mighty Teacher can m-m-muster?” she taunted him. He had both eyes open now, and was openly glaring into the princess’s tired-yet-mischevous pools. The branded mark in her eye stirred something in the brawler - it taunted him with its very prescene as he recalled the numerous times such a sign had flashed his way from his place on the ground. His lips curled back in an angry snarl. His fingers dropped off her hips and dug into the sand.

Right between her outstretched knees and his prone body.

Lucina kept goadin him on, unaware of the looming danger lurking beneath. Instead she struggled to swallow the anxiety in her voice and keep playing the most haughty, arrogant princess she could hardly being to imagine. “ _H-Hmph!_ Perhaps I will s-seek the company of another ton-niiiiiigh?!”

“A-Aah!”

Vaike’s attack was sudden as he pulled his arms up between her thighs and flexed. The princess gasped as her thighs were forced up around her as she smacked her shoulders into his bare chest. He secured his hold by locking his hands down on her nape to keep her pinned down. Her hands flailed about, unable to pry him off of her as he took over thrusting again.

He wasn’t gonna give her an inch - not a single quarter. Lucina couldn’t even move her arms or legs thanks to his shockingly firm grip. All she could do was grit her teeth until his constant pounding knocked her jaw loose and sense her tongue flying out as spit shot across her body. Yet Her earlier words rattled in his ears and spurred him to keep going until there was an imprint of Lucina’s body in the sand. And still her taunt echoed on.

A lie if ever there was one.

The princess recalled each ribald and lascivious passage lovingly penned in the hidden diary of the man’s late wife - every sinful detail, every incredible, exhausting moment, immortalized with refined-yet-shaky handwriting. The loopy, sex-drunk smile frozen on her face was long-awaited, and truly well deserved.

_PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP!_

Vaike gave it his all and then some in pounding Chrom’s daughter until she was a sloppy, sweaty puddle in his lap. He attempted to speed up, but the reality of their position made it hard to go faster. But rather than settle in his anger and lust, he had a brief, stark moment of clarity to what he needed to do.

“Hup!”

Lucina’s eyes flickered down at the sight of Vaike’s legs flexing beneath her until his feet were planted in the sand. He didn’t slow down his thrusts, even as she felt his stomach press further into her sweaty back. She shook herself free of her lustful stupor and tried to focus on what this could possibly mean. “V-Vaike, what are yo-”

“Hup-AHHH!”

Her ponytail smacked into his face as Vaike pushed his body up by his shoulders. Lucina’s crotch smashed into his lap as he pinned her up by his knees. Despite the utterly absurd angle and the extra weight of the princess in his grasp, the brawler _still_ managed to struggle up on his feet without dropping her back into the sand. His sudden, brazen move caused his hard cock to slam and thrash in her gushing pussy and hit parts that he’d missed before.

“OH GODS!”

Lucina’s screams echoed out as her muscular partner _really_ started to pound into her. His hips blurred as he pushed deep into her moist, drilzling twat. Not even her orgasmic thrashing and screams could deter him as he mindlessly pounded the princess’s pussy.

The sun slowly dipped overhead, and stillt hey kept rutting on. Vaike’s feet burned in the sand as he effortlessly dragged Chrom’s daughter up and down his hard cock. Neither one could possibly know how long they spent together, nor how many climaxes he managed to stir and slam her headlong into.

“O-O-Ohh ghohds…”

Lucina’s hoarse voice barely even eeped out of her throat now after hours of screams and howls. Her ponytail clung to her sweaty shoulder now, and had been for quite some time now. She was limp in Vaike’s arms and simply being jostled and rattled as he kept thrusting up in her sore, swollen twat.

_‘I-It was true. Every word.’_

The brawler’s body was screaming from overuse now, almost begging him to finally let go and claim his long-earned victory. He could no longer ignore the call to truly claim his rival’s daughter as his prize after leaving her so utterly, thoroughly fucked. One final, hoarse growl escaped his lips as he slammed deep into her quim.

“F-Fuuck!”

“ _Guuuuh_!”

After all that time - all those hours of pounding her to paste and resisting her sultry sex time after time - his load was almost pitiful. Or perhaps they were simply both too exhausted to acknowledge it as he creampied her pussy until her womb was sloshing in his cum. A few syrupy drops dripped out of her sex and smeared over his crotch before it dropped onto the sand.

And then they dropped too.

_Pwoosh_

Lucina grunted as her tired body smashed into the sand. Vaike’s iron grip on her loosened and let her numb limbs flop over the beach ground. She couldn’t even ove after the exhausted Teach crashed down atop her and all-but buried her in the hot beach sand. Neither princess nor brawler moved as the afternoon slowly dipped into the forthcoming evening.

Vaike had managed to do something that neither Lon’qu or even Frederick could - he’d exhausted her utterly. The howling need that screamed through her exalted blood was nary but a whimper now, and let her finally sleep with much needed slumber as the snoring Shepherd pushed her deeper and deeper into the sand.

Tomorrow...would be interesting. Tomorrow would come with a heavy sunburn, sand everywhere, and a lot of excuses to spin. Tomorrow would be him hurriedly passing her and claiming her an expert lest she tempt him again.

Tomorrow, the stirrings could let her rest...at least until the day after.


	5. Swell Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three down, and its time for a nice soak. Hopefully Lucina is nice and relaxed because her next target is bigger - much bigger.

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

“Sis, I don’t need to know _why_ you’re seducing...nope!”

Lucina hummed, not really listening to what her brother was spouting. All she’d done was hand him her clandestine list as she busied herself on her hair. Every now and again she paused with a wince as her body seared as if to remind her of the long, through workout she’d gotten just the other day.

Still, the cravings had returned, and with it, she was resuming her mission despite the heckling from her brother and confidant. She rolled her eyes at his theatrics before she turned to him, arms folded across her bathrobe. “What’s there to explain? You know where my admirations came from, yes?”

From your childhood fantasies of dancing with your own knight in shining armor? Like say, Frederick?” her brother mused.

She set her brush down and sighed - not in indignation or even exasperation, but more to brace herself. “Yes...Frederick was my first crush, true. But compared to him...well, I think that’s where the rest comes from,” she mumbled the last part.

Unfortunately, Inigo heard it regardless. Against his better judgment, he tried to plea to dissuade her. “Lucy, he’s...well he’s much older than Frederick, or any of the other Shepherds for that matter.”

“I know that, but he also held up a lot longer than anyone expected,” she argued. The two stayed quiet as they remembered the valiant last stand. Neither had been able to see it in person, but the stories had resonated deeply with the survivors. And with her, it had resonated so deep that she simply wouldn’t let it go. “Besides, it’s not like he didn’t marry young regardless,” she shrugged.

Inigo blanched at her cavalier admission. It wasn’t wrong per se - well not _factually_ wrong. But it still conjured ideas that the prince wasn’t keen to dwell on. _‘The things I do for you, Lucy…’_ He quietly lamented. “Okay so...let’s ignore that fact and focus on the only part of this thing that I’m willing to help you on,” he sighed.

Lucina nodded, turning to face him. “Fair. So what’s your counsel?”

Inigo mulled long and hard, trying to keep as impartial as he could and give the actual guidance that his sister needed. “Find him when he’s at his most relaxed and just cut to the chase. No bullshit, no coy words - speak bluntly and he’ll go along with it.”

“Yes...yes that makes sense. Thanks, Inigo,” Lucina smiled, rising to her feet. She stepped out the door with an occasional limp, leaving her brother as she repeated his advice like the mantra of a madwoman. “No subterfuge, no ploy - just go for it. Got it.”

...Perhaps she is a touch mad.

Inigo slumped down, head in his hands as he seriously contemplated the bar and its fine arrangement of drinks. Maybe he’d find an Anna to flirt with to take the mind off his horny sister’s antics.

“...Are you sure that will work?”

_‘Speak of the devil’_ he quietly grumbled before putting on the smile to assure her. “Well given who he wound up with…”

Lucina cocked her head from the door, concern on her face at his sudden, prolonged pause. “...Inigo, are you well?”

“...Oh hell, it's in my head!”

“You’re fine,” she flatly said before retreating.

* * *

“Aaaaaah, This is life~”

Gregor settled back in the hot tub with a deep, contentful sigh. His rippling, bare chest loomed out of the bubbling water as he took in the captivating view of the sunset looming off in the distance from off the upper deck. The towel nearby was laid out next to his folded swim trunks as he let the water wash over his untouched, wholly unfettered body. “Heh, Gregor no know who ‘Jack uzi’ was, but he had a good idea for hot spring,” the mercenary chuckled.

The steaming, babbling little pond was doing wonders for his tired muscles, and soon the old swellsword found himself deep in contemplation about his life and other such musings. So deep in fact that he scarcely even heard the footsteps coming up the stairs to his side.

“Sir Gregor?”

He peeled one lazy eye open at the call of his name before the other flew open in shock. Gregor openly stared at the exalted princess and specifically her choice of attire. Lucina smiled at him, towel in hand as she addressed the sellsword. “Good evening Sir. Gregor - might I join you?”

Lucina had gone quite bold tonight with a proper bikini top cupped around her compact chest, held together by a red ornate clasp between her bosom. Her bottom however could almost be classified as a thong, even with a set of serrated strips of cloth sticking to her wet thighs. The scrunchie she’d wound up wearing with Vaike was wrapped around her bicep as a last-minute addition.

Gregor shook away his more direct, honest thoughts and offered the princess a wide-yet-twitching smile. “Ah, Lucina! Is good to see you pay poor old Gregor visit!” he barked with laughter.

“But ah, if princess wishes to dip, do not let Gregor stop you - Gregor will go and leave Lucina if Lucina give Gregor just a few more moments,” he insisted. His body shifted slightly towards his towel and swim trunks as he attempted to keep his modesty under the bubbling water. Especially as she bent down to place her towel over the railing and exposed how _thin_ her bikini bottoms were.

  
  


“Come now - it’s quite a large hot spring is it not? I won’t be a bother, really,” she promised him. It was hard to see what was shining more now between her radiant skin bathed in sunset’s glow, the tiara on her head, or her shining eyes and beaming smile. Gregor’s body reacted in kind as he attempted to shift his hips together around the obvious interest between his legs.

“N-No no, Gregor is insistent that princess should have alo-”

_Splash_

Any hopes of dissuading her long enough to re-garb were dashed as she entered the hot tub across from him. Lucina shuffled slightly around the edge until she could look out at the sunset-kissed beach like he could. Though mercifully, she left a good, comfortable gap between them. “Pardon Sir Gregor - were you saying something?” she asked with her head cocked.

“Ehhhh….No, princess. Gregor said nothing,” he slumped in defeat. Lucina shrugged her shoulders and settled back as she tried to keep the smile on her face more innocent and honest. Far, far from the truly devious grin lurking beneath her noble facade.

Her task in finding him had been remarkably easy once Lucina figured out how to ask the right candid questions. Gregor was never exactly reserved once he got the right amount of spirits and brews in his body. There may have been a gap between this morning and now, but it was clear that his earlier romp through the beach-side cabana bars had passed and left the mercenary in a lucid, albeit very relaxed state. So relaxed in fact that she’d immediately honed in on his discarded swim trunks and what that meant for _her_ planned romp.

Lucina said nothing as she watched the sunset near Gregor. The mercenary wiped his suddenly-sweaty brow as he mulled how best to make his escape. It was clear that no amount of persuading would make the princess leave, and he could hardly drop his trunks in behind him to try and make himself modest at the very least. _‘Gregor must be sneaking away...but how?’_

He feigned yawning, stretching his arm back along the rim of the tub. His other hand reached back behind him hoping to snag the rim of his trunks. Yet he saw her eye flutter towards him and had to settle for scratching his nape. It turned out she was merely blinking, and soon her eye returned to the sunset.

The silent war waged for some time between them. Gregor attempted to take advantage of her distraction, only for the princess to make some move or hint of her attention that made him pause. His arm stayed draped out along the rim as he used his far hand in various, ultimately unsuccessful ploys to secure his swim trunks. He could almost swear that she was closer to him now, though the aged mercenary simply cast that off as his own paranoia. The bubbling waters and his earlier drinking spree were catching up with him, however - leaving him more lethargic and sluggish as he stayed in the hot tub. Not even keeping an eye on her lithe, surprisingly curvaceous body was keeping him awake

Not _all_ of him at least.

Lucina was genuinely enjoying the sunset - marveling it as she marveled every one in this future past that she’d fought her way towards. It did nothing to sate her exalted cravings of course, but it did leave her in awe at the beauty of the worlds that had been torn from her by the Fell Dragon. Still, she couldn’t ignore her desires and had to slowly balance her numerous machinations. Observe the sunset, wait for his distraction, inch slightly over before tilting her head…

Gregor was growing desperate now. His nape stung from all the times he scratched it in his attempts to reach back for his swimsuit. Not even the setting sun would give him a chance to escape thanks to the lanterns lit around the rim of the deck. His only hope would be to drop his trunks into the water and slowly pull them on. Fate finally seemed to smile on him as Lucina’s head seemed to dip down as if lethargy had taken her. _‘This is chance!’_

Gregor glanced back behind him, trying to find a sight of his trunks as he blindly groped around. His nails traced the wooden floor as he searched around the blindspot beneath his gaze. He bit his lip in irritation as coarse mutters passed through his lips. “Where is it...where is i-”

“Are you trying to leave?”

He froze as she leaned back in his outstretched arm. Gregor didn't know how long he’d been distracted that she’d managed to shift over to him without him hearing. But then she spoke again, another sultry whisper in his ear. “Don’t be so coy, Sir Gregor - I want you to stay here...with me~”

She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder as she slid beside him. Her other fingers traced over his well-built body. The heat wafting off her and the smooth, supple touch of her curves was keeping it very hard to ignore her. Reluctantly, slowly - he turned to face Lucina.

She wasn’t even trying to be coy anymore - he could see the need burning in her eyes until her brand was almost indecipherable. He tried to resist her ministrations, especially as her other hand reached up to stroke his shoulder. Gregor squinted and looked into her eyes for any sort of foul play - magic or otherwise. She looked sober enough...but he wasn’t about to discard his chance. “Princess, I fear drinking has-

She cut him off by breathing in his ear until gooseflesh rippled down his spine. “The only one that has indulged in such here was you, Sir Gregor - but that was then, and this is now-”

The princess pulled herself onto him and dug her bikini bottoms against his noticeably bare thigh. His numb hand had stayed around her shoulder as she wrapped her around his nape. Her other hand casually reached back and flung the swim trunks scant inches from his twitching fingers over her shoulder. They landed at the far end of the hot tub as she curled her fingers around his hip and declared, “-and _this_ is what I want~:

Gregor wasn’t really sure how to respond to the princess’ overt declaration or her side-straddling his lap. The bubbling hot tub that had originally concealed his lack of apparel had partially cleared away thanks to Lucina shifting through the water. As the exalted mynx traced her nails over his bare, broad body, he could feel the heat from her bikini bottoms, even through the churning hot waters.

“Oooh, Gregor...you’re just as big as I’d hoped you’d be~” Lucina smirked as she ground her pelvis into his hard cock. She pulled herself over his shoulder to hide the clear panic on her face as she struggled to mentally prepare herself. _‘Okay, Lucina - you’ve gotten yourself this far. Just take a deep breath and say it - you already know what will happen, so what’s the harm?’_ she told herself.

She truly did know what would come next - the killing stroke. The little hushed secret she learned as last night’s lucky barmaid swooned and regaled her time with the swellsword. The very same word that matched her previous hidden inquires of the very man and his bedroom exploits within the Halidom. She flicked her hair back, letting her tiara glint in the moonlight before she leaned forward and purred in his ear, “and you’re enjoying every moment of this...aren’t you _daddy.”_

“Ooof!”

The mercenary felt his already-apparent arousal stiffen to new, almost painful heights until it hovered near the surface. The way she writhed atop him - the way her words simply _oozed_ out of her ripe, kissable lips...if she hadn't made it clear before how eager she was, then this clinched it. Especially with _that_ word in particular.

The princess reached down, tracing her nails over his rock-hard body before it dipped beneath the water. She swirled through his masculine pube patch before arriving at the hard spire of mature virility. Lucina’s naughty smirk morphed into a lascivious smile. She licked her lips as her hands pumped up and down the hard, _long_ shaft. “Oh, daddy - is this for me?”

_‘Oh gods it’s so big - h-how is it this big?’ How does he hide it?!’_

She didn’t let him speak - didn’t let him erk out a broken-tongued word. Instead, she grabbed his thigh with her other hand before gently shifting into the bed of the hot tub. The princess settled on her knees, between Gregor’s legs and ogling the rippling image of his fleshy sword just beneath the surface. “Gods...it really is this big,” she whimpered.

Lucina suddenly felt very dizzy, and not just from the steamy water either. She may not have gotten a clear visual yet, but she hardly needed one when her hand could already vouch for what she’d seen. And what she saw was a cock that would _break_ her if she wasn’t careful.

The swellsword squirmed under her touch. His body was obviously receptive to a young, eager woman’s ministrations - station or standard be dammed. But somehow his head stayed clear enough through the hot tub and his prior hangover to try and argue reason into the lustful princess. “G-Gregor is uncerta-aaaeeeeh?”

Lucina squeezed his cock again for good measure, unable to even cover half of his shaft with her palm. She looked up at him, branded eye partially hidden by her hair. The smile on her lips looked less assuring and almost seemed nervous, but regardless it paired well with the lustful fire in her shining pools. “It’s alright Gregor - I know you serve Ylisse and my father’s coffers. Let me assure you that you will be properly compensated for these extra duties,” she explained.

Actions trailed her words as she pumped up and down his shaft. Her other hand stayed near his base, alternating between lazily squeezing or playfully twisting. Her roaming hand reached all the way to the tip, where she paused long enough to give his knob a nice, long massage before tracing back down.

The princess leaned in and rubbed her cheek against the slit. The hot, bubbling water felt almost cold compared to the scorching hot cock throbbing in her hands. She pulled back, scarcely noticing or caring the drip of precum clinging to her cheek. “Mmm - properly compensated indeed~”

Lucina dove back in, with her tongue this time. The first time she got a taste of his salty shaft, her eyes nearly rolled back in her skull. It was unlike anything she’d ever had before. To call it ‘intoxicating’ would be to underplay the aroma and the sense of power it instantly took over the brave princess. She didn’t just want to touch it, or kiss it - she wanted to _consume_ it.

Gregor groaned as she tended to his loins with licks and kisses. She dipped under the hot waters to make sure that every inch was touched. How his musk had managed to cling to his body even in the hot tub was a mystery to the both of them, but one that would be best left unsolved as Lucina’s head rose and dove along his cock.

The princess tipped her head up and popped the cockhead between her ripe, luscious lips. She tucked her hair back behind her ear as she started bobbing just below the surface. Her ministrations made Gregor buck up, sending more of his cock in her mouth and pushing her back out of the water. “G-Gah! Princess have tight lips!”

Lucina tepidly nodded in response before she kept pumping her mouth up and down. Her tongue rolled and coiled around the tip, tasting the lingering musk beneath the warm water dripping off his dick. She gripped his thighs for support as she dared to push herself further down until his tip nudged the back of her mouth.

For all her wants and desires, Lucina was not well versed in the art of fellatio - she’d scarcely even taken a man by her mouth, much less into her throat. Perhaps she’d find herself one day, but this was hardly the time to push herself on that. Not when her facade of the confident, bold princess was already being held by little more than twine against the towering tsunami of desire and anxiety within her.

  
  


Gregor's hand reached up and palmed her forehead. She glanced up between his fingers as more and more of her hair was dislodged in front of her eyes. Her lips kept dragging and pulling against his shaft as she stared at him for minutes more before she returned her focus to her current task of worshipping the swellsword’s cock.

Instinctual or not, there was indeed a purpose to be found in her antics as she slowly bobbed her head up and down his shaft. She became more relaxed - more composed as the act of oral sex became a pattern in her mind. It also helped her to cope with the mercenary’s girth and helped make her pussy slick with excitement. eventually, the heat stirring in her loins was so great that she had to reach between her legs and push her fingers around the brim of her bottoms to caress her trembling lips. She grabbed the base of his crotch for further support as she pushed her head further into his crotch.

Gregor’s already-broken tongue basically shattered as he started grunting and growling in his native tongue. She lost the value of words but retained the tone and intent of his foreign speech. His other hand reached up to grab her forehead as he slightly pushed and pulled her face along his shaft. The strong, twitching fingers coiled through her hair made the princess’ pussy-stroking fingers dip into her glistening honeypot. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she struggled to balance between sucking the older man off and fingering herself through the heat and musk.

_‘Mwah. Mwah. Mwah. Mmmwah~’_

The sun dipped behind her until it disappeared over the horizon. Lucina never changed her tempo - never altered her chosen path. She kept her head bobbing and tongue licking as her vision was obscured by more falling hair and the heavy scent of man clogging her nostrils. She’d added two fingers to her loin tending, leaving her thumb to casually press and rub her engorged clit as she went. The princess was close to an orgasm - hopefully, the first of many to come tonight. But She didn’t want her fingers to do her in first though.

“Pwah!”

Gregor blinked and groaned in disappointment as the princess pulled out of his grasp and off his cock. The sight of her flushed, dripping face and drooling lips abated his lamentations as she shuffled back, eyes locked on him. Lucina pulled herself to her feet on shaky knees and let him finally see the noticeable damp spot between her legs.

She hiked her bikini bottoms down her hips, bending forward and giving the swellsword a nice view of her cleavage as she let her swimsuit drop to her feet in the water. She stepped out of the discarded bottoms and pushed herself back onto his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. Her now-bare pussy caressed and pushed against his cock, letting him feel her boiling heat.

They were close now - very close. She felt his rugged breath on her neck, and he, her gasps over his forehead. Both left gooseflesh rippling over the other’s skin as they rubbed their loins together. Royal and mercenary - highborn and humble, under the surreal night sky of the Outrealm. Compelled not by love of verboten nature, but simply raw lust.

That suited them both fine.

“Lucina is wanting this?” Gregor growled as he rubbed his cock over her pussy. The princess mewled and rolled her hips in response. He laughed and grabbed her sides to line her up “Heh! Then make ready for Gregor!” he boasted.

He pushed in - no pomp, no pageantry -just raw skin striking against skin. Lucina gasped at the girth _tearing_ her pussy lips apart. She was already teetering on the edge from her prolonged blowjob and stimulation...and she was sent _clear_ over the edge before his crotch touched her hips.

“EYAAAAH!”

“Hrmph!” Gregor grit his teeth and pulled her into his arms. Her wet bikini top and erect nipples scraped against his bare chest as she bucked and thrashed in orgasmic bliss. He bit back his own groans as he rubbed her bare back while her juices poured out around his fat cock and into the hot tub. “Perhaps...perhaps Gregor was going too fast?” he chuckled.

Lucina couldn’t respond - she couldn’t even _think_ of what she’d chosen to do. Her body was beyond her control - her sense utterly robbed of her as she aimlessly navigated a world of pure white.

She didn’t know how long she was out - could’ve been mere minutes or even hours. All she knew was that she was suddenly jolted out of her climactic odyssey as her body touched something. Something hard. Something firm

Something _solid_.

“Welcome back princess - enjoy your snooze?” the swellsword quipped as she shook her head clear. Lucina blinked away the stars and got the not-unpleasant sight of Gregor’s grinning face. She tried to smile back, but barely managed more than a loopy, lust-puddle of a grin. “Hah! Gregor didn’t expect tiny princess to break so quickly! Gregor sorry,” he said.

Lucina licked her dry lips and tried to speak through her sore throat. She couldn’t find the words, so she instead elected for action. Actions such as digging her nails into his shoulders and undulating her hips to pull herself up his cock. The mercenary grunted at her tight, gushing pussy as it clamped and slid up his shaft before letting gravity drop her back down. “O-Ooh, Gregor understands.,” he finally nodded before sitting back to let her work.

“Hah. Ha-Haaaah...Ha-aaa-aaahoooo~”

The princess’s gasps and moans echoed across the deck as the torches around them burned. The moon peeked out behind Gregor, followed shortly by its counterpart as their lunar light cast down over the sinful union. Lucina didn’t pay the moons any heed as she struggled to keep going - compelled by her exalted blood, but limited by her lack of experience with such a large cock.

Gregor was too big - that’s all she could say. It didn’t matter if such size tastes were truly in her blood or not. She’d heard some rather lascivious rumors in her time about her mother’s ‘tastes’. Lucina didn’t have time or patience to consider such ribald thoughts of the queen - not as the dancer’s cherished daughter was busy fucking a mercenary in her father’s employ.

A mercenary that was getting impatient.

_Splash!_

“Aaah?!”

Gregor suddenly rose, sending his cock all the way into Lucina’s twat. She yelped in shock and swiftly wrapped her arms and legs around the mercenary’s body for much-needed support. His own hands reached around and cupped her perky rear as he leaned in and told her, “You too slow, princess -Gregor show you”

With that broken declaration, the swellsword pulled back and slammed in again - hard. _Fast_.

“AAAAH!”

Lucina’s screams were cut off as Gregor slammed his lips down on her gaping mouth. The princess’s eyes bugged out at the sudden, brazen intrusion on her being before her eyes rolled up. She struggled to roll and buck her hips against his pumping cock as he squeezed and pinched her ass. Her nails dug into his back as her ankles struggled to stay locked around his back. She moaned in his mouth, _“Mmph! MMmwohhhhh, E-Eharrrr~”_

_Plap! Plap! Plap! Plap!_

Gregor was good on his word as he showed Lucina what kind of speed he was used to. The kind of speed that saw her slamming chest first against his body as wave after wave of climaxes crashed into her until her pussy permanently leaked her sinful juices around his cock. Any screams she could utter were masked by the mercenary’s thick tongue and aggressive lips as he molded her tight walls into the shape of his cock.

Lucina blinked time and again, only for hours to pass her by. His back was riddled with nail marks as she kept losing and regaining her grip on his body. At some point, he’d managed to pop off her bikini top to free her petite breasts and left her hard nipples scraping over his chiseled body. His meaty hands massaged and kneaded her supple butt as he bounced her over his cock until the discarded top landed in the water at his feet.

Eventually, as the two moons loomed overhead at the height of the night and shined down on them like accusatory beacons - she finally coaxed him over the edge. He swiftly grabbed her hips to pump even faster as his balls clenched in warning. Her head lulled back - eyes crossed and tongue lopped out as he howled to the midnight sky.

“HRRRRAAAAAGH!”

Lucina’s body jerked as one, two - _three_ thick shots of spunk shot deep into her womb and impacted against her innermost core. The other, numerous shots were lost on her as he stuffed her body full of his ignoble spawn. The rest swiftly filled her pussy walls and slowly leaked out of the tight seal of her twat and down into the bubbling waters below. Her eyes rolled up as she simply shut down in the face of an intense orgasm - the most intense one she’d had yet.

Hah...H-Haa ha haah, That is what Gregor want,” he groaned before sitting back with the princess in his lap. His dick kept firing volleys of cum in her as he sat back on the edge of the hot tub for several more minutes as he laid flat on his back and gave Lucina a firm-yet-remarkably comfortable makeshift bed. The mercenary reached around her arms and grabbed her shoulder to administer a shockingly thorough massage. “Heh, Princess is sleepy?”

Lucina couldn’t respond with more than incoherent rambles as her body struggled to regain its control. Slowly, her legs unlocked around him and went limp at his sides. Gregor had the decency to shift his back up to let her free her feet and slide down on her knees beside his hips. After some time and some much-needed massage work on her tense shoulders, the princess finally responded.

“Mmmm...G-Gregooooor?” she slurred. Her tired head bounced between his hands as he kneaded deep into her tension and smoothed it out.

Heh, welcoming back,” he cheerfully told her. His massage shifted to her back as he rolled out the kinks between her hips and spine. His work pushed her body against his hard cock still plugged in her royal loins. “Princess sleepy?” he repeated.

The princess blinked before struggling to lift her head. Her nails let go of his scratched-up back in favor of grabbing the plank floor around them. Her tired body’s protests seemed to dwindle and die as she spoke - not for her exalted lust, but for herself.

“I-I can keep going,” she insisted. Her body was trembling as she struggled, but her words rang clear in the dark. The older mercenary appraised her declaration before he finally nodded in approval.

“Good - Gregor still want more,” he told her. The swellsword abandoned his massage to grab her ass again and pulled himself up to his feet. Lucina yelped and wrapped her legs around his back again, making the hot, bubbling cum in her womb slosh around. the swellsword gave her rear a quick swipe as he barked with laughter.

“Uping we go, Lucina - Gregor’s hut is more comfy,” he declared as they took off for the bungalow at the end of the resort grounds. The princess squirmed in his grasp, but couldn't hide the giddy grin threatening to break from her lip bite as they walked down from the platform. The elated duo walked away and never spared a look back at their discarded trunks or bikini top floating in the water before eventually sinking to the bottom.

Lucina would have some tired excuse about where she went for over two days, and why she felt so utterly exhausted. Her lie would lead to the rumor of a ‘singing cave’ with dancing soldiers and a beautiful grotto that would boost the sales of the resort for decades to come. After she limped away, she’d scarcely be able to loom around the swellsword without remembering the primal screams and the heavy smells that had captivated her. Her exalted blood was silent and remained that way for quite a while in fact.

It wouldn’t return for some time.


	6. Cooling Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina needs some time to cool off after her last wild romp...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back on this madness now, all! I hope you enjoyed the last week's Byleth x Dorothea marathon, but now we have to see where else Lucina's antics take her now. Enjoy :)

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

Inigo poured some juice in the two cups before walking back over to the couch where his sister sat in her bathrobe. “Please don’t tell me you actually need advice here,” he said as he handed her one of the cups.

Lucina squirmed under her brother’s gaze and winced as her body recalled a certain long,  _ long _ marathon from three days prior. The princess tepidly sipped the fruity concoction before continuing, “I mean...well yes and no.”

He didn’t say anything as first as he simply enjoyed his drink and the cool morning breeze wafting in their cabana. The soft crashing waves outside, the clamor of a likely lovely collective of ladies as they frolicked to the beach. Anything to keep himself from addressing his sister’s clear and apparent addiction. “Okay, so what’s the ‘no’?" Inigo asked, genuinely curious.

“I can figure this one out myself. The sweet tooth is obvious and I just have to go from there,” she admitted.

Inigo nodded in agreement before taking another sip. “Mmmhmm, make it bold and that should work. And the ‘yes’?”

Lucina set down her cup and turned towards her room and the collection of bathing suits waiting on her call. “It’s more of a precaution but - how hard do you think it will be to get fruit stains out of these swimsuits?”

Her brother shrugged. “Shouldn’t be too hard if you wash it thorou...wait, what?”

* * *

“Cripes, it's hot out,” Gaius wiped his brow and huffed. He still heard the overly crowded beach in the distance, even as he retreated further up the rows of tropical buildings for much-needed shade. The sweet thief shook his head at the witless rabble that had clogged up the sands and swells, including his comrades in the Shepherds  _ ‘All those people bunched up - they’re lucky there’s honest guys like me that don’t use their talents to cause trouble,’ _ he chuckled.

“Are you well, Gaius?”

“Gah!” 

The thief lept back, brandishing a used sucker stick for defense until he noticed Lucina sucking on an orange fruity ice stick. Her lackadaisical attitude had left a single stain over her swimsuit - a tangerine smear on the royal blue attire that drew Gauis eye, however brief. It was rather quaint - a simple two-piece with thin straps against the tube top and an  _ absurdly _ tiny skirt around her hips. A simple red broach was pinned near her right bosom, and her ever-present crown still sat atop her head.

He finally relaxed and lowered his makeshift weapon. “Geez princess - you nearly gave me a heart attack, he wryly chuckled before mumbling, “I always thought it’d be the suckers that do me in.”

The princess cocked her head aside in confusion as she sucked her icy treat. Gaius got curious and asked her, “Whatcha got there?”

She pulled it clear of her open lips. The thief got a fleeting glimpse of her stained tongue coiled in her mouth before she smacked her lips and answered him. “I think it’s called an ice popsicle. Anna was handing them out earlier.”

“Does she have any more?”

“No, I’m afraid not,” she shook her head before popping her frosty treat back in her mouth. The princess lightly rolled and dragged the popsicle in her mouth as she looked away from Gaius and leaned against the door of a nearby bar.

The thief watched as orange juice rolled down her lips and chin as she took clear pleasure in her cold snack. He could see her cheeks billowing as her tongue rolled from side to side to break down more and more of her popsicle. When Gaius wiped his sweaty brow, it wasn’t just the stifling heat that was ailing him. “Rats. gonna need to find a new way to cool off then,” he mused.

Lucina pulled her popsicle out and rubbed her tongue over the edge. “How about in here?” she suggested as the door behind her swung open.

Gaius blinked at the sudden turn of events and peered inside. It was dark, but it was clearly a bar facing towards the beaches. Most importantly, he could feel the cool air within compared to the sweltering sun outside. “Huh, this was open?”

The princess nodded with a smear of orange on her chin. Might be nice to step in - the heat’s getting to me too,” she complained as she turned and walked inside. The thief lingered in the glistening sun as he saw her rather curvaceous derriere as her hips rolled with every step. “ _ Phew, _ ” he huffed before scrambling in behind her to beat the heat.

_ ‘Huh, this was open?’ _

_ “Not really, no,”  _ Lucina muttered with a nervous smirk as she slipped the lockpick onto the nearby bench. She wasn’t exactly an expert, but her mother had shown her the basics at least when little Lucy’s eyes had meandered a bit too much during dance practice.  _ ‘Thank you mother - I’ll make sure you get the best birthday gift possible,’ _ she swore before turning to face Gaius again. 

“You say something princess?” the thief asked as he basked in the merciful cool inside the bar. He finally got a chance to lean back as the strange, marvelous technology of the Beachrealm resort allowed him to feel a crisp, artificial breeze within the confined space.

Lucina sat at an available stool and eyed Gaius’ sweaty, bare, and surprisingly toned body with a less-than-pure eye. She shook her head in denial even as her gaze lingered upon his physique. “Nope - nothing at all”.

She gave him some time to cool off and sneak glances at her body. His keen eyes roamed over her even as she feigned more interest in the cool popsicle melting in her mouth. She still felt his gaze though, and it sent an extra little shiver down her spine besides the constant stimulation she got from her thawing treat. Her own appraisal was hopefully more covert and capable of being discarded as her simply relishing in her dessert.

Lucina waited until her tongue touched the wooden stick before pulling it free from her mouth with a wet  _ pop _ . her tongue hung free from her lips as she breathed heavily - perhaps a bit too heavy to be realistic, but the cool treat was no longer enough to stir the fire rushing through her needy young body. “Actually...I was looking for someone, Gaius,” she told him with a low voice.

“Huh?” he looked up from his ogling on her petite bosom. “Who’s that, princess?”

“You~”

Wait, wha-?”

Lucina was already on him until he was back against the bar. Her half-eaten popsicle was swung haphazardly until he instinctively grabbed it with his hand. The cold mush crumpled in his hand and made him wince as he tried to talk down...whatever this was. “Whoa whoa - Lucina what are you-”

“I need this, Gaius. Just trust me, please,” she begged. Her now-free hand reached over his knuckle and squeezed his fingers around the ruined treat even more. The princess kept pushing herself against him until he could feel her bikini-clad crotch rubbing against his blooming interest. The thief struggled to resist and grabbed the edge of the bar with his free hand.

Gaius had to think quickly and act quicker. On the one hand, he had a half-eaten popsicle literally melting in his palm as the exalted princess was writhing and grinding atop him. On the other….well there was no other hand - just him trying to think of a good reason not to capitulate to Lucina’s terms.  _ ‘I don’t fancy the idea of rotting in a jail cell for the rest of my life for ‘assaulting’ the royal family,’ _ he grimly mused

But the Thief was having a hard time actually moving - actually brushing her off and slipping away to deal with the obvious problem growing in his swim trunks. A problem that the princess seemed quite interested in and would no doubt be keen to handle herself if he played along.  _ ‘Not like every game needs to last forever.’ _

Lucina felt him relax beneath her and grinned int triumph. She pushed herself closer against him until he could feel her heartbeat as she rubbed her bikini top against his bare chest. He could also feel how  _ fast _ her heart was pounding away as she was struggling to keep herself composed.

She brought his messy hand up and pried his fingers open. The remains of the popsicle and stick dropped out of his reach and landed on her chest. The princess bristled and hissed from the cold, but banished further thoughts away as she focused on the heat pressed against her crotch. She reached down with her free hand and gently stroked his cock through his swim trunks. “That’s more like it,” she cooed.

Gaius said nothing, opting for simple grunts and head gestures from here on out. The princess was nonplussed by this decision since she already had her goal in mind. She may have his cooperation, but what she really wanted was his attention. Attention that she had a good idea of how to get now that she’d led him in with his infamous sweet tooth.

Lucina grabbed his hand and held one of his fingers out before her. Slowly, she brought her lips up to the sticky digit before popping it into her mouth. She heard his breath hitch as her tongue came up and lapped the excess orange-flavored ice mush from his finger.

_ ‘Crap, didn’t expect this,’ _ Gaius quietly grunted to himself as he felt the princess tongue swiping and swirling over his finger. He gripped the bar edge tighter as she pumped her head up and down to his knuckle and back. The thief’s hips bucked and jerked up as she went on long after his digit was clean of any leftover popsicle.

_ Pop _

Lucina pulled him out, letting a strand of spit connect his finger to her lips. She flicked his digit up with her thumb before moving onto his middle finger next. Instead of sucking it off, Lucina decided to just lick around the edges like it was a small-yet-sweet tasting cock shaft. On that thought, she stopped her strokes on his actual dick. Instead, she untied his drawstrings and reached in to grab his cock proper.

_ “Mmmm~” _

“Hmmmm~”

Gaius matched her sweet moans with his own as he felt her delicate fingers wrap around him. His focus wavered for a mere moment to glance down before he locked back on her face as she licked up and down his finger, eyes closed and hair falling in her face. Her exalted eye fluttered open and seemed to glow in the darkness as she peered at the thief to appraise his reactions. His expression made her other hand pump faster as he throbbed and pulsed in her grasp.

Lucina finished with his middle hand and left it with the same coat of saliva that his index finger had. She was mulling her next choice as she played with his cock and a particularly mushy piece of orange popsicle still sitting on her tongue. Her open eye lazily traced between his thumb and the last two fingers that still dripped and drizzled with melted popsicle. She absentmindedly shifted to giving his cock gentle squeezes before she made her choice.

_ ‘Mwah.’ _

Gaius felt her cold lips on his thumb as she left fluttering kisses in her wake. It was clear she wasn’t focused on actually getting his hand clean as much as just leaving cold pecks that left his skin littered in gooseflesh. Her fleeting, frigid kisses made his hand twitch and subdued grunts escape his gritted teeth.

_ ‘Man...this really ain’t good,’ _ he lamented as her two-fold attack was having the desired impact on him. Between her soft hand squeezing and pumping his hard cock and her cold lips attacking his fingers, he was just a hair's breadth away from throwing her off, pinning her down, and pounding away until he left her stuffed with hot, sticky baby batter. 

Lucina leaned in as she kept kissing his thumb. Her bare thigh arched up his side until her knee was resting on the underside of the bar. He felt the tiny slips of her bikini skirt tickling his stomach as she reached further into his trunks and grabbed his nuts.

The princess pulled off his thumb and turned to the last two fingers now - his ring finger and pinkie. She licked her lips clear of any popsicle mush as she considered how best to proceed with these two digits. An exciting idea struck her and made her grin -the kind of grin that made the thief more than a touch nervous.  _ ‘What is she up to now?’ _

Lucina pushed his other fingers down before she nudged the ring and pinkie apart. The princess leaned in and left a long, cold kiss on his palm, just beneath the gap in his hand. Her kiss turned into a long, slobbering lick as she pulled her lips away and left her tongue pressed against his hand. Her eyes stayed locked on his as she slowly, sensually pulled her tongue up between the gap in his fingers.somehow he managed to keep his digits from recoiling as she swiped up and cleared his fingertips...and then she came back down to swallow  _ both _ fingers in her watery mouth.

“S-Shit!”

Gaius’ outburst made her smirk around his fingers as her head pumped down to his knuckles. Her tongue kept washing and slapping to clear the popsicle mush. At least that was her intent.

_ Riiiip! _

_ ‘Huh?!’ _

Lucina gasped as his fingers were pulled from her mouth, too stunned to realize what had happened. Her now-torn bikini bottom drooped down over her hip as Gaius pushed her back until she stumbled and fell on her ass.

_ “Oof!” _

The princess felt him land atop her as his now-free cock brushed against her gushing folds. The thief pushed her bac until his haggard breath was blasting in her ear. He grabbed her hip and shoulder as he growled in her ear, “Alright princess - you had your fun. My turn now.”

Gaius’ words echoed in her ear and rattled down her spine like a delightful chill. She couldn’t say or do anything as he pushed his hard cock against her gushing folds. She wasn’t in any position to refuse. Nor did she even want to.

He pushed in.

“Hmmmmm~”

Lucina’s coos filled his ears as he pushed his dick down. He grunted in response as he started to fuck the exalted princess in an empty bar that they’d stumbled into. That’s the lie that shed told him and the one he’d humored far,  _ far _ longer than it was likely safe. And instead of using the distraction to flee...well he’d just dived in.

_ ‘Door’s open - leave.’ _

The thief reached down and nipped her ear. She wrapped her legs around his back as his hips slammed down on her messy twat. Her nails gripped his shoulders as throaty moans escaped her lips and echoed in his ears.

_ ‘Go.’ _

He ignores that nagging voice in his head as he keeps pounding the princess. The danger was leaving his hackles raised as they fucked fairly close to the door and window peeking into the bar. Flickering shadows passed behind the two as resort and beach patrons strolled by the fucking duo, utterly unawares.

_ ‘Go.’ _

_ ‘Nope’ _

Gaius growled, mostly at his own stubborn instincts while his body sated its desire. How could anyone possibly resist the sight of the princess writhing, sweating, and gasping on the ground as her trimmed snatch was split in twain? It would take a man of great fortitude to rebuke that, not the kind that makes their living creeping through the shadows

_ ‘Go.’ _

Lucina yelped as her hips were pulled up along his cock until her legs flopped against the floor. The thief kept going as he squeezed her hips to keep her properly lined up. The sudden jolts as his cock rubbed against her walls made her forget any unnecessary details, like bothering to ask why he’d changed things up.

She never got her answer, and she never needed it. All she needed was the sweet pleasure that seeped with her exalted blood. The pleasure that left her toes and fingers curled against the wooden floor and sent drool down from her open mouth. The euphoria that let her blood stir and boil as she irked closer and closer to sweet, sweet release until she couldn’t help but cry out, “Oh Gaius, I’m-!”

Gaius pulled out

“Huh?!”

Lucina blinked at his absence and groaned in disappointment. But then she felt him grab her shoulders and push her back against the nearby wall. The princess gasped and winced before cracking her eyes open. She was just in time to see his cock aimed at her face. “W-What are yo-?!”

“Guuuh!”

Gaius erupted over her face and forced her eyes shut again before cum had a chance to blind her. The hot, sticky ropes clung to her face from forehead down to chin. A few shots even managed to stick against her bikini top and seep into her breasts.

On a whim, Lucina stuck her tongue out to catch some spunk for a taste. She winced and resisted the urge to spit it right out - Way, way too sweet.  _ ‘Gods, your diet’s going to kill you,’ _ she winced as syrupy baby tar smeared and clung to her skin. It was thick, copious.

And that was all she got from him.

“Welp, this was fun princess - later.”

Lucina bit her lip in frustration as the one sole indicator of the thief’s presence stuck to her breasts. She didn’t even look up to see him sneak out and try to act as casual as possible before slipping back to more public areas. He left the princess on the floor, back against the wall, and forced to pull herself up before she was caught where she shouldn’t be. No more time to wallow in the misery of her first disappointment - she needed to move.

“Ugh…”

She’d avoid him for the rest of the day- the rest of the vacation in fact. No more words would pass between them, least of all of this brief affair. She struggled to her feet and winced when her loins and exalted blood were clamoring - calling. This little escapade hadn’t sated her in the slightest.

It’d only left her yearning for more.


	7. Perfect Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina's next target isn't a tough nut to crack in the slightest, but she hasn't quite perfected her process as she'll soon learn

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

“Really?”

Inigo couldn’t even be exasperated anymore - not after over a week’s worth of these antics in play. Sure, the fact she was already back and going to her second catch of the day was unusual, to say the least. But from what he could parse from her fuming the thief wasn’t exactly as satisfying as her prior arrangements.

His sister was equally nonplussed as she nodded, distracted by downing a quick lunch and an uncharacteristically stiff drink. The scowl on her face was gone, though it was clear she was still frowning as she explained, “Yeah. I think I know how to handle this one.”

Her brother breathed a sigh of relief. “Good to hear. Anything you need from me, then?” he offered.

Reluctantly.

Luck shined on him again as Lucina shook her head. “Oh trust me - it’s fairly easy to get under his skin”

“Alright, you have fun with that,” he waved her off as she finished her lunch and left with her latest swimsuit- mission ready. That left him alone in the royal children’s cabana as he slumped over in utter defeat.

“...I need a drink.”

* * *

"Ah my dear, to watch your bold moves was simply captivating back then!”

Virion’s words were as honeyed as ever, even to the bemused ears of his fellow, beach-clad bar mates. Lucina at least had the decency to smile demurely as she basked in genuine companionship at the edge of the beach as the sun dropped lower in the sky above. It also made it much easier to draw in her next target as the man himself regaled compliment after compliment about her skill and ‘impeccable’ eye of fashion.

She had to admit that the Duke could dress down quite nicely - a swimming romper scarcely looked so stylish. Her own attire was...dated, to an extent. Still, the top compressed well to her lithe body, and the larger bottoms complimented her quite nicely. The striking red neckerchief around her throat particularly drew the archer’s appraising eye.

Just like she’d hoped.

“Pretty sure you were just as in the dark as Chrom and the rest, Virion,” Stahl suggested. Sully chuckled beside him as she downed more of her bottle to watch the amusing exchange. Both knights had rather under-remarkable swimwear - functional to a fault.

Lucina laughed alongside them, making the archest of archers bristle as he sought to defend his honor. “P-Preposterous! To think you would say that, my good Stahl.”

Sully rolled her eyes and finished the rest of her beer before placing the empty bottle down. She rose from the bar, showing off her muscle-hugging one-piece as she brashly interjected. “Yeah yeah - this whole thing is _very_ interesting and all, but I think we can all agree it’s time to move on.”

“Oh very well - perhaps another time then,” Virion relented. Lucina was relieved to notice he wasn’t immediately showering platitudes over Sully’s every action - that was a good sign for her, and the man’s eventual wife as well.

The bold knight rolled her eyes before stretching her arms and neck. “Uh-huh. Anyway, I’m gonna go for a jog. Come on Stahl - you’re coming with me.”

Stahl slumped over but relented nonetheless. Sully had the decency to at least wait for him to finish his drink and stand on his own power before she took off. Her reluctant companion followed behind her as he managed to make a decent pace.

Lucina kept her gaze on the others as she offhandedly flicked her hair back behind her ear. She licked her lips to clear the drink from her chin, and certainly not as she felt the archest of archers’ piercing gaze as he appraised her body. When she finally turned back to him, Virion had himself returned to his nearly-depleted drink.

“Ah, perhaps I shall retire for the afternoon,” Virion mused aloud. On a whim, he sniffed his arm and withered. “Hmm, perhaps a shower first. My dear princess, what will you do?”

Lucina adopted a thinking pose before she smiled - genuinely smiled at her own good fortune. this was significantly easier than she’d anticipated. “Funny you should mention that - I was thinking of leaving myself.”

“Ah, but it would be churlish for me to act before a lady. I’d implore you to take the first shower,” Virion insisted.

The princess shook her head and stretched out their little game. She leaned over her empty glass, fingers over the rim as she continued on. “I couldn’t possibly impose, Sir Virion - you expressed your interests before me - it is only proper you go first. I merely ask you leave me enough warm water,” she teased

“My dear princess - even if I may gladly oblige that request, it would ill suit me to put even the shroud of doubt in your mind,” Virion declared with his usual bluster and bravado.

Lucina blinked, unsure of how to follow up on that one. It was all too clear that she couldn’t hope to ‘out-class’ the duke, so instead she’d have to find a different avenue - a more direct one. So she planted her hands on the bar and leaned over her glass towards the man as she spoke plain and clear. “Perhaps we could shower together then~”

To his credit, Virion didn’t scoff at the notion. He didn’t gasp or show any form of shock or protest at her brazen declaration. He merely smiled in such a way that she felt her heart actually skip a beat. Her attention was fully on the admittedly charming man and his winning smile...at least until she felt something touch her palm. Lucina’s eyes darted down to see his hand brush over hers, just beneath the edge of the bar.

“...An intriguing proposal. Lead the way, my dear.”

The Princess smirked before finishing the rest of her drink. She rose to her feet and feigned a stretch to give the older Duke a nice appraisal of her body. Virion stayed in place as he casually watched her go. He finished his own beverage and left a nice tip before he slipped away after her.

Lucina struggled to keep her steps composed as the urge to sprint to the showers threatened to overwhelm her. While Virion wasn’t exactly high on her list, she couldn’t deny that the man had a certain genuity to his charms - a candid appraisal hidden within flowering platitudes that scarcely failed to charm at least someone into his arms. She’d been much too young for such notions when he’d bemused little Lucy with a dance or two. But ‘Little’ Lucy wasn’t so little anymore, nor did he have the baggage of watching her grow under a friendly alliance between Rosanne and Ylisse.

Such bygone days were cast from her mind as she finally reached the resort showers. They were mercifully sparse, and hopefully, the crowds wouldn’t notice as she slipped into the furthest one, with her latest dance partner shortly behind her. The remote nature of this singular stall would hopefully permit them some privacy...not that she necessarily intended to alter her course now anyway.

It was remarkably simple - stone floor with a drain, wooden slats on two sides, and the cliff face and spout on the back wall. Lucina left the door cracked open and quickly started the shower. She whipped her hair through the stream and turned to face Virion as he casually slid in behind her. He shut the door as steam filled their little euphoria. She stayed against the wall as he came upon her...and leaned in.

_Psssssssssss_

_“Mmmm, oooh~”_

The shower’s hiss masked Lucina’s moans as she splayed out against the wall. Her head tilted back into Virion’s shoulder as the archest of archers leaned into to nibble her nape, just above her neckerchief. She dug her nails into the wooden boards and pushed her legs further out to give him room to nudge her covered nub with his knee.

The duke reached down and cupped her loins, tracing his finger up and down between her thighs. “My dear - if this was truly what you wanted, you need only have asked,” he chuckled.

The princess bit her lip. In truth, she really should’ve factored for that. But something she’d come to appreciate about this little collection of trysts was how she’d tailored them to her target. Like the red neckerchief she’d fixed around her neck, and her attempts to play into his very game.

An attempt she was determined to see through.

“Oh my lord Virion - to think you would harbor such thoughts~” she teased. Her mind withered at such a vapid, vain display, but it was simply part of the game.

Virion chuckled at her attempted banter. “Oh my dear, sweet Lucina. I fear you have much to learn in the ways of words, especially in matters of love,” he informed her.

Lucina pouted before pushing her hips down into his fingers. Or at least she would’ve if he was still there. “V-Virion I-”

Ah, ah aaah,” he tsked in her ear. She felt his hand stroking her thigh - first inside, then outside as he traced up to her hip. “We’ll have time for that later. For now, I would show proper reverence unto you, exalted princess.”

Virion’s charming tongue traded words for actions as he leaned in to swirl in her ear. Lucina’s back arched, pushing into his chest and giving the duke more room to attack. Her perky tits bounced and strained against her swimsuit top, nipples already poked out and ready as she rubbed against his romper.

He reached around and cupped her stomach as his other hand kept stroking up and down her hip. The princess whimpered as his smooth touch left traces of fire down her tender, toned flesh. He extracted his tongue from her ear in favor of nibbling her lobe instead.

“V-Virio-ooooooon~”

The duke traced up from her hip and glided through her armpit. Each inch of his caress felt like liquid heat that churned her loins further and further. She felt him trace down her arm before wrapping around to cup her wrist. Gently, yet firmly.

Virion’s other hand went up to her stomach and across her other hip. He rolled up the smooth of her back, admiring how her bare shoulders grew riddled with gooseflesh. His odyssey took him up past her shoulder and along her neck until he reached his destination. Her cheek. Slowly, he pushed her to face him.

Their lips met.

Tongues coiled out and lazily fenced and weaved together. Lucina briefly let go of the wall to flick a wet strand of hair aside before it could intrude on their passionate liplock. Virion’s hand reached around her arm and cupped her breast as they kissed. She struggled to reach through his grasp for the tantalizing buttons holding his romper together.

He noticed her efforts and adjusted his grip - never letting go of her bosom, but letting her trembling hand flick the buttons free. Her nails scraped over his surprisingly virile chest as the outfit went slack around his shoulders. Virion pulled back and chuckled in her ear, “My, my princess - so eager, are we?”

His teasing had much more of an impact on her then her earlier attempts had had on him, and she wasn’t afraid to show it. Lucina glanced aside as her cheeks ignited. Virion smirked before he leaned in to whisper more sweet nothings. “Pray tell my dear, where does this sudden fire within you arise?” he asked.

The princess swallowed the lump in her throat - she wasn’t really ready to reveal such a shameful truth of the Exalted line, not even to a close confidant and friend of her father. So she redoubled her attempts to match his game of loins with a renewed vigor in her husky coos. “Are you so eager to know?”

“Mmm, perhaps I may. There are many secrets in this world, Lady Lucina - and I happen to be a purveyor of the fairer form’s _intimate_ truths,” he admitted with a rather wry chuckle. Virion pulled closer against her, finally giving her a sign of the interest as it formed between his legs. “But let us not dwell on such matters - I can feel you boiling in my arms, my dear princess. If I were to tarry longer, you may well consume me in your lustful inferno,” he mused.

It was hardly poetry, but not exactly wrong either. So she doubled her pace in removing his swimmer romper, with the Duke acting utterly passive to hasten the process. She only pulled him down enough to let his slender-yet-firm cock poke out the top.

Lucina turned around and presented her bikini-clad bottoms to the Duke. Virion’s deft hands looped through her waistband and easily peeled them down her supple thighs to expose her glistening folds. His fingers let go of her swimwear as he stroked her well kept, tight pussy lips. “Such perfection,” he airly mused.

The princess preened at such vain declarations. She was hardly pompous, but even she could scarcely stay modest at such appraisal. Virion’s words were simply so compelling - so alluring. _‘I think I understand how she fell for his charms,’_ she quietly giggled as the man kept caressing her loins.

“My dear princess, I do not offer jape when I say that your flower is simply bewitching -utterly radiant. I am truly in awe,” Virion declared. Lucina smiled, but couldn’t keep herself from wiggling her hips in eager anticipation. She may not be particularly impressed by his cock...but she could at least admire his silver tongue for now. Not much longer though.

Miraculously, even the archest of archers could sense the need for brevity. The shower’s spray may mask their words and actions, but they were still in a very vulnerable location after all. It wouldn’t do for someone to stumble in or ask questions about what was taking so long in this furthest most shower.

Lucina pressed herself against the wall, and let the shower spray strike her side. She felt Virion’s hands on her hips as he rubbed his cock to full hardness against her robust, globulous cheeks. His hands gripped her supple hips as he lined up his shot and pulled back.

One shot - struck true.

“Ooooooh~” Lucina arched back as her twat was split in two. Again, Virion’s dick wasn’t the most impressive she’d had, but it certainly was leaving a delightful impact as it pushed her gushing folds aside. What made it better though was how _long_ her current lover was - easily amongst the longest she’d had by far. He wasn’t even hilted all the way and already she could feel his head kissing near her cervix. When his balls hit her thighs, she felt him prod the mouth of her womb.

Virion felt her writhe on his dick and chuckled. Perhaps it was crass to take light of a lady’s plight, but he simply couldn’t resist as the princess bucked and mewled atop him. He tightened his grip on her sides as he leaned into her ear. “You may want to lift your hands a bit, my dear,” he suggested.

Lucina blinked, confused. But she lifted her hands up the wall slats as the duke asked. Virion had the decency to wait before he pulled her up his cock….and up on her toe tips.

“H-Huh?!”

He chuckled at her shock. “My dear, forgive me. But I fear this is the only way I’ll be able to engage you as we both clearly seek,” he apologized. He let her slide back down his cock until her ass bumped his lap before he pushed her back up again.

Lucina shook the stars out of her eyes and nodded. Her nails dug into the slats on the wall as Virion guided her up and down his shaft. He leaned in and took a quick whiff of her hair. “Ah, the sea lily -a delightful fragrance indeed, princess~”

She looked away, but couldn’t hide her blush or smile.

The princess moaned as her hips started to buck back. She rolled her body atop him and let her modest little breasts bump in her top Her feet flexed and curled as her toes stayed flat on the hard stone floor, even as water poured and swirled through her digits on its way to the drain. Pelting spray made her hair stick to her wet skin as she jolted forward and back.

“O-Ooh Virion - it feels so-”

“Oh my dear - this is only the beginning,” he explained. His hands shifted up from her hips and to her shoulders. His deft fingers peeled down her straps to expose the tanlines of her straps. “Why Lucina - you look so tense. Here, allow me to do my part,” he boasted.

Virion let her take care of thrusting as he started his massage. The princess melted in his fingers as the archest of archers rolled out all her tensions - all her anxieties, her concerns, and the repressed guilt for her galavanting was targeted and eliminated with keen precision. His cock in her velvet walls was another constant pleasure as she rolled back against him.

The Duke’s magic fingers left her trembling on her toes. Her thrusts slowed as she struggled to stay on her feet. Lucina bowed forward as her knees crumpled beneath her until her chest and forehead touched the slats. Virion pulled his hands away, much to her disappointment. “Oh dear, are you well, Lucina?” he asked.

The princess struggled back up. The harsh sting of the shower was even more prominent on her body now, but it felt simply...good. Better than she’d felt in some time. “I...I’m fine. It’s just...t-that was-”

The Duke of Rosanne clicked his teeth, suddenly quite serious as he grabbed her arms to help her stay straight. His motions made his cock rub against her pussy walls, but she ignored the pleasure as he gave her, of all things, a lecture. “My dear, you simply must get your body tended to more often. The pleasures of flesh can do wonders, true. But these-”

He paused and cupped her shoulders. Lucina mewled as his deft hands rubbed up to her neck and back down to her biceps as he appraised her for any further kinks. “- _These_ must be cared for much more frequently. Who only knows how impacted your swordwork has become,” he mused.

Virion’s tone changed back to his usual suave, dulcet tones. The same kind that could feel quite slimy, and yet to the sex-drunk princess it was like pure honey poured in her ears. “But enough lessons - I am here to please you, and that is a task that noble Virion will excel upon!”

He paused his track and reached for her neckerchief. With one stroke he undid the knot and caught the garment before it dropped down her chest. Virion brought it around Lucina’s head and shook the wet red neckerchief before her. “Ah, but first - bite this,” he insisted.

Lucina blinked, confused. “Hmm? Why?” she asked.

“Trust me, my princess, you’ll need something to mute yourself. Of that, you have my word,” he insisted.

She eyed the garment with trepidation. So far she hadn’t had a whole lotta good fortune when it came to things being stuffed in her mouth, minus an ice pop. still, she had no reason to distrust the Duke, especially not after his magic fingers had all but driven her to orgasm against his prone dick. So she opened her mouth and leaned over to bite her new gag.

Satisfied, he pulled his hands away and stroked her side for comfort. “Very good - now allow me,” he told her.

Lucina nodded and let him do as he will. Virion twisted her in his grasp until she was nearly facing the back wall and the hot spray. He hoisted her leg up and over his bare shoulder for support. The princess’ pussy tightened around his cock, but he merely shook away the extra pleasure as he resumed his thrusts.

_“Muhhh?!”_

The princess gasped into her gag at the sudden shift in her pose. Her feet stayed up on her toes as Virion’s hips rolled up into her moist wet twat. The extra tension caused by her folds had her feel even more of his dick as he scraped in and out of her loins, while the extra relief caused by is massage allowed her to feel every bump and bounce with even finer sensitivity.

_‘Mooooooouuuu~’_

Lucina drooled into her neckerchief as the pleasure crashed through her body. Her limbs lost their rigidness as she struggled to remain standing. The Duke’s hands rubbed her hip and calf like a practiced musician upon the harpsichord. It was a truly blissful experience, despite their rather cramped and risky locale.

The shower hissed on and attacked the stall’s two occupants as they rutted. Virion kept his thrusts at an even pace - not too rough, but not slow enough to make her wanting either. He leaned forward and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, fully knowing she was in no shape to register his words as he regaled platitudes upon the princess.

It wasn’t like what she thought she wanted - it was the furthest thing from the raw, powerful fucking she’d come to enjoy during her vacation. It was more like getting an intimate massage both in and upon her body. And it simply felt too good for her to complain. She truly didn’t think it could get any better.

She was wrong.

_‘E-Erieoo-oooh?!’_

A sudden peel of lustful lightning struck her body as she went utterly stiff. Virion flicked her clit again, sending her into more fits of euphoria. The Duke leaned over her as his fingers traced up and down her stuffed labia lips. He was utterly nonplussed as his shaft rubbed against his fingers - it was simply not important compared to his fixed need to show her the pure pleasure that she deserved as she rode out her orgasm.

Lucina’s eyes rolled back as she shook her head clear. The intensity of having her clit stimulated in such a way had easily made her succumb to the thralls of climactic bliss - even easier than any show of force had before. And it was so _effortless_ too, as his hands quickly reached down and played with her loins once again. Virion chuckled as his fingers stroked against her erect clit. “Ah my dear - it seems you are still much too tense,” he chided her before giving her nub another pinch.

_“E-EYYYYEH!”_

Lucina’s spit filled her gag as her body was ravaged by more orgasmic fits. The cock in her pussy became almost an afterthought compared to the relentless assault the Duke performed against her most sensitive parts. As soon as he saw her eyes blink and her gaze clear, he was back down again for another go. Sometimes it took a few flicks, pinches, or presses, but eventually, she was right back into the euphoric ether all over again.

Lucina lost track of how many times his fingers and cock made her cum - stars exploded and died in her vision as she was brought up and down from orgasmic just as much as he fucked her pussy. And yet not once - not a single time did her body manage to coax the man the cum and flood her womb with his noble seed.

The sun slipped away outside, unseen by the duo as they rutted on. The noises outside cleared out as people opted to leave for the beaches and the nighttime parties hosted within, or simply retire to their cabanas. But to the princess and her lover, there were no other distractions.

“Pwah!”

She spat out her now-ruined neckerchief as drool poured out of her gaping mouth. Virion stopped his ministrations as he looked at the results of his efforts. A thoroughly, mentally fucked Lucina that had been worn down by the numerous orgasms his fingers and dick had brought her too. “G-Godsh...shooo guuud~”

“Ah my dear - you cannot begin to know how much those words please me,” he chuckled. His thrusts were slower now as his body had begun to wear down. Still, he’d managed to do as he proclaimed he would, and that alone was victory enough.

Lucina shook her head and cleared the drool running down her lips before she panted out, “M-More, give me mo-ooore.

Virion bristled at her wanton advances. He let go of her hip to wipe the water and sweat off his brow as he struggled to stay on his feet. He’d need to spin a yarn and fast.

“Princess, I would love nothing more than to oblige. But alas, I must...decline. It would hardly suit me to take further advantage of you and your generosity,” he explained as he kept his breathing under as much control as he could muster.

Lucky for him, Lucina was too addled and exhausted to notice the obvious state of the Duke. all she heard was a fancy way to say ‘no more’ and she wasn’t keen to take that answer. Her hips rolled against his crotch as she pleaded, “T-Then my face - cum on my faaaace!”

Virion paused before he quickly nodded. Her terms were agreeable to him and served a good way to retain his dignity in her lust-blinded eyes. So he gave her loins a few more pumps before he extracted himself completely and let his hand take over for the final stretch.

Lucina turned around and slowly sank to her knees - mouth open and hands on her thighs as she awaited his offering. Her body was utterly coated in sweat and spray, right from her bare shoulders all the way down to her gushing loins. The Duke’s eyes drank in the lascivious sight as he grunted out, “Here it c-comes!”

The princess purred in delight as the first hot, sticky rope smacked against her face. Her nostrils flared at the fleeting scent of musk before the shower spray masked it away. The salty syrupy cum poured in her mouth just as much as the clean shower water. The latter diluted the former, but she scarcely paid heed to it. Instead, she sat against the wall, back against the slats as she giddily accepted her mask of sin. A mask that slipped away in the shower spray, but that left its mark on her regardless.

The darkness around them would be a sufficient cover. She’d walk out of this shower with her head held high and a triumphant gleam in her branded eye. Though he didn’t shoot his load into her womb, she still felt quite at ease thanks to the Duke’s deft work. No longer would she feel the need to accost the Duke and would let him galavant as he pleased. There would be no need for another encounter, not after his perfect work had even made up for her lackluster morning romp. She could go to bed with a smile on her face and slumber in peace...

* * *

Lucina slipped into the dark bungalow with a limp and a grin. “Inigo? I told you- Virion cracked like a...a….a.”

The princess’s words died in her throat as her eyes beheld the sight before her. She struggled to peer into the dark as perceived the bundle splayed out atop the couch. One was the unmistakable form of her brother, though the Prince was in a certain state of undress. The other, somewhat larger but _distinctly_ feminine form was wrapped around Inigo’s body. Clearly older, clearly fit, and quite clearly _nude_.

Lucina cupped her gasps in her mouth as she tried to sneak around the slumbering couple to her room. Her own exploits were swiftly abandoned as she fumbled past the foyer and swiftly shut her door. The sound stirred the woman as she raised her head and shook her disheveled bun completely free.

“Hm? The hell was that?” she grumbled before she dropped back onto the couch, cradling the sleeping Prince in her toned arms and between her dark abs...


	8. Unseen Succor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina sets her eyes on some sweet, unseen succor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies above for the less than inspired summary - kinda fired at the moment after some things suddenly took off on me. Please enjoy :)

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

Inigo blinked. “...wait, who?”

“Don’t you dare start that” Lucina growled as she finished drying her hair. The sunset peeked in through the bungalow windows - a testament to how long she’d been sated by the skilled hands of the archest of archers. But a day’s respite had brought her exalted blood back to bear, and she sought her next meal to quench her compulsion.

She wasn’t sitting with him though - she was actually quite a way separated across their living room. In fact, she was actively avoiding the center couch after what she’d seen the night before.

Her brother, ignorant of Lucina’s wary state, merely shook her head and explained himself. “No no - I heard you. I’m asking ‘who’ as in ‘really, him?’.”

Lucina blinked in realization. “Oh...and yes, him,” she confirmed.

Inigo rubbed his temples and sighed. “Alright, alright - so what do you need?” he asked.

His sister didn’t answer right away, opting instead to stand up and stretch the kinks out of her back. “Actually I may have a little idea of my own...but I’m not sure it will work,” she admitted.

His brow raised at the thought. She’d been admittedly less forthcoming with her intentions as of late. A part of him was actually relieved at not being complicit in her fantasies - it certainly made him sleep easier.  _ ‘Then again, I guess I’m not one to really talk against using sex for relief,’ _ he admitted to himself. 

“Is that so?” he spoke aloud. He could’ve just left it right there - trusted her to her own devices and gone on in utter blissful ignorance. And yet despite his misgivings, he truly did want his sister to be happy. “...Well we’re in the final stretch and I can’t just leave you hanging now - let’s hear it, sis,” he sighed.

Lucina blinked at his open invitation but nonetheless regaled her plan. Inigo blinked as he tried to process what she’d just told him.

“...I suppose that could work?”

* * *

“Excuse me.”

“Hey watch where you’re fuc-...h-huh?!”

The angry man’s snarl morphed into utter confusion as he looked around the empty plaza. He slowly, cautiously bent down to reclaim his dropped towel. “...Who’s there?” he grunted.

“Um, right here.”

The man kept looking around, clearly confused at what had accosted him. And yet he saw no possible reason that it could’ve happened. He wasn’t even drunk, miraculously enough. “...Must’ve been the wind,” he dismissed.

“There you are!” his pretty little date walked up to him with a noticeable bounce in her white bikini top and black hair ties. She planted a hand on her floral-pattern half-skirt and cocked her head at the man’s confusion. “What happened?”

“I dunno- I must’ve tripped or something,” he grunted as he tossed his towel back over his shoulder. The girl shrugged and turned away as the man came beside her, hand down around her hip as they walked back towards the beach. Neither one noticed the tall, broad man standing right beside them...

* * *

“Hmm?”

The pretty silver-haired lass swiftly turned around at the empty alley. The refined looking gentleman behind her turned to his employee with concern clear on his mustachioed face. The little girl on his shoulder looked equally worried for the woman. “Are you well, dear?” he asked her.

She shook her head clear and bowed in apology. “I am fine, Master. I...could’ve sworn that someone was behind me,” she insisted.

“Mama seeing things?” the little girl asked as she leaned over her father’s head.

“It’s noting my little Bel - let's go get some ice cream” she insisted with a smile.

The man took his servant and lover’s hand as he held their daughter atop him. The little girl, spurred by the dream of nice cold treats, smiled and waved to her mom...and the nice, simple-looking man walking away behind them...

* * *

The pier was a perfect place to watch the sunset, at least for the humble knight, his towel, and his modest snack. The rest of the remains at the table weren’t his though, but rather the other beachgoers that had sat down at his table and eaten their meals without once acknowledging him “It's darker than I thought, maybe that’s why they can’t see me?” he mused aloud.

“Well, not that big a deal,” Kellam shrugged as he settled in to enjoy his private sunset.

“Sir Kellam?”

The knight blinked in shock - not just at who had called him, but the fact she’d even called to him at all. He turned to greet her with his modest smile. ”Oh pri...P-Princess?!

Lucina grinned - a much more comfortable, confident smile as she stood in front of the ripped, humble knight. Her body cast in amber glow against the sunset, illuminating her bold attire. The Princess was more than upfront about how she wanted to approach one of her personal heroes- a bikini that was barely more than strips around her breasts, with a thin, almost thong-like bottom and minor flairs around her thighs. She’d complimented the lascivious attire with a spare set of cuffs around her wrist. Though striking, the lascivious attire was hidden well thanks to the thin cape she had wrapped around her shoulders that reached down to her thighs. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

Kellam gulped and tried not to stare. He’d never taken the Princess to have such...spirited, tastes. He squirmed at his bench as he tried to be righteous, if only for her own sake. “I um...Well, I don’t think tha-”

“Thank you!” she gave a light bow before sitting across from him. He bit back a groan as she pulled her cape close around her body wor some measure of warmth. Kellam swallowed his bite before he tried to focus on the rest of his snack.

“Pray Sir Knight, where did you get that?”

He paused mid-chew at her query. The knight swallowed before he answered, “I got it from one of the stalls - Anna was handing out these kebabs.”

She nodded at his response and eyed the half-done skewer. “I’ve not tried one yet, I shall do so soon,” she resolved.

“You should, its quite good. Stahl seems to enjoy them as well,” he noted.

Does he?” Lucina mused. She sat back on her bench and glanced over at the horizon. The slight angle of her seat made it hard to directly see the sunset unless she turned all the way towards her shoulder. Kellam’s side had a much easier perspective in comparison. He tried not to stare as she tucked an errant lock back behind her ear before she mused aloud, “Have you enjoyed yourself so far, sir knight?”

I have, yes. It's been nice. Rather quiet,” Kellam said as he took one last bite. He dropped the skewer on the table and swallowed before he explained further, “I don’t mind that though - it lets me enjoy the sunset without distractions.”

“It is quite lovely, yes,” she admitted with a smile. Lucina shifted around slightly to get a better look and caused her cape to shift away from her body. The thin material of her bikini was exposed to the knight as he squirmed and tried to keep his thoughts chaste. “I’ve not seen it from up here though - it’s so different from down on the beach,” she mused.

Kellam nodded with a smile. “This is probably my favorite spot,” he proudly declared.

Lucina fought back her grin at the opening she’d been provided. Instead, she tried to remain coy and pie-eyed as she asked, “May I join you? On that side I mean.”

The way he scrambled over himself was quite frankly adorable, and once more the urge to resist showing her true colors had to be fought down. Instead of a giggle, she allowed her lips to drop down in something of a frown. “Ah, is that too bold? My apologies, Sir. Knight.”

No no, it’s...it’s fine,” he insisted as he moved over to give her room. Lucina rose to her feet and wrapped her cape around her body to hide her lascivious attire. She slowly walked around the table and shimmied across the bench to sit beside him.

“I thank you,” she smiled as she settled next to him. Her perspective of the sunset really was quite striking now, and she was more than capable of seeing the sun as it dips closer to the glassy horizon. “You spoke true, Sir. Kellam - this view is wonderful.”

Kellam nodded as he tried to focus on the sights and not the princess sitting next to him. He shifted his legs around to hide any uncouth reactions between his thighs Lucina kept her gaze outward and smiled, seemingly ignorant of his plight as she marveled the view. “I can see why you’d be enjoying yourself with this,” she mused.

The knight flashed a smile and tried not to make it look too forced. He glanced between her to the sunset and back again at sporadic, yet constant intervals. He was so invested in observing her face for any sudden changes that he failed to notice her hand dip beneath the table until it was already atop his crotch.”

“H-Huh?!”

“...Perhaps a little  _ too _ much, Sir. Kellam?” she grinned.

Lucina fought back the glee in her voice and settled for mere mirth. Her hands, her deft fingers, stroked the outline in his swim trunks. She kept her other hand on the table’s edge as she looked out, never matching his gaze. The knight squirmed in her grasp but didn’t dare to make any sudden, abrupt moves away. He wasn’t really sure if his usual trait of being overlooked would play out as well when he  _ didn’t _ want to be seen.

The princess reached up and played with the strings of his trunks as she calmly asked, “Did it not strike your fancy, why the exalted princess would wear such a scandalous attire? Why she would caper about with her body so exposed?”

Kellam blinked at her frankly odd questioning. In truth, he had found her choice of swimwear to be more than a touch odd but didn’t dare to question her. He had no fear of reprisal from his lord and comrade-in-arms, but he simply didn’t want to deal with the fuss of it all. Lucina took his silence as a sign to keep going, emphasized as she undid the knot and ran her nail down the bulge in his trunks. “Well, in truth Sir Kellam-”

The princess leaned in until her hot breath blew in his ear. His body went stiff, along with his excitement, as she cooed, “-I wore it for you, of course, ~”

“W-What do youuuuu-?!”

Lucina’s hand dove between his now-slack swim trunks and gripped his cock. She suppressed a rather timid gulp at the heft that strained between her fingers. She could already easily surmise that Kellam would be on the larger end of things - something that both excited and scared her, given what she had in store. For now, though, she needed to abate his fears and bring the humble knight to her side of thinking. And she had a fairly good idea of how to do so.

“I, I must confess something Sir Kellam - I truly, deeply admire you,” she declared with pure, untainted honesty. Kellam blinked at her rather abrupt admission as she squeezed and caressed his loins. He resisted the urge to buck his hips or the fear that screamed at him to push her away, as she continued, “Your loyalty to my father, especially. You knew well that the Shepherds overlooked you, you could very well have avoided any conflict you needed. And yet you never did, yes?”

The knight nodded, tepidly, yet without any trace of reluctance or regret. It made her lascivious grin soften into something more genuine, more heartfelt. Perhaps even charming. “Every battle, every skirmish - no matter if our comrades saw you or not, you were there. Ever ready, ever-fighting,” she praised him.

Lucina paused and glanced around. The pier was still empty, which emboldened her to make her next, abrupt leap forward. She used her free hand to nudge her cape aside and fully expose her risque bikini - both the thin straps that barely surrounded her petite breasts and the tight, thin bottoms that only slightly covered more than a thong. She shifted her hair back and allowed her detached cuff to absorb the slightest bit of sweat from her flushed cheek. “I...I wish to reward your dedication, Sir. Knight. It truly is the least that can be offered to you~” she declared.

Lucina pulled herself against the knight’s rock-hard body and kissed him - letting her soft, ripe lips play over his. Her free hand reached around and massaged his nape as she deepened her assault on his mouth. She felt him shudder in her grasp, from both his neck and right down to the cock in her grip.  _ ‘I suppose it’s no surprise he’s so passive,’ _ she mused based on what little she’d heard of the man in the future.

He stayed utterly prone as the princess showered her praises upon him, both above and below. The notion that this man - this brave, stalwart man, would be all-but-forgotten in her time was partially what captivated her. She simply didn’t want him to let the neglects of history claim him utterly. At least this way, he’d know there was one more person that cherished him.

Lucina pulled back and let the spit fall between them. Her hand let go of his neck as she traced her nail down his back and to the hem of his trunks. With some effort, she pushed the swimsuit down enough to expose his rock-hard dick until it towered up and nearly cleared the tabletop.

The princess was in utter awe at what she was seeing - how utterly perfect it looked as it pulsed and throbbed in her grasp. The urge to kiss or drool over it was great, and yet she knew time was of the essence. “Sit back, Sir Kellam, and allow me to show you my gratitude,” she urged.

Kellam grunted and nodded, unable to really say anything anymore. Lucina reluctantly let go of his dick as she reached for her bikini bottoms. She slid the material aside, but only in the back until both her ass and her wet pussy were exposed. The princess swallowed the lump in her throat as she shimmed her way up between Kellam’s legs until her pussy lips kissed his cockhead.

The knight hissed as her gushing folds rubbed atop his sensitive dick. He gripped the edges of the bench as he finally mumbled out, “P-Princess, are you sure about this?”

Lucina paused for a brief moment as she crouched over him. Doubt flashed across her face before her branded eye hardened. The princess pushed her hips down - down to take his girth between her folds. She gripped the tabletop and bit back her yelps as she forced her pussy over his cock until her rump bumped against his lap. She was left slightly bent forward and panting as she looked back and offered him a wince and a smile. “I...I trust that answers your question?”

The princess arched back as she struggled to adjust to his cock. Her thighs squirmed together as she mewled and moaned in bliss. Kellam’s hands stayed on the bench, even as she let go of the table and reached back to massage his thighs. “Just be at peace, Sir. Kellam - I will handle this,” she whispered.

Lucina started rolling her hips - slowly at first, and only as far as she could manage while her legs stayed squeezed shut. The cool air struck her bare shoulders and slipped through the tight material of her bikini top until its caress left her nipples perky. She winced at the extra stimulation rubbing against her swimsuit’s material, much like the way her folds and even her clit scraped against her bikini bottom.

Her movements soon grew bolder and bolder as she adjusted to Kellam’s girth. Her light strokes against his cock sent pleasing ripples up her back and even out over her arms until they became burdened with gooseflesh. She reached down and wrapped her fingers around the leg hem of the knight’s trunks for some form of support as she kept bouncing and grinding between his legs.

“O-Oooh, princess, that feels...this is-”

Kellam’s groans were cut off as she pushed her head back against his chest. Thanks to the height difference between them, Lucina’s hair could easily grace beneath his neck. He felt her shoulders nudge and rub around his pecs until his own nipples poked into the back of her arms. It would be quite a damning, obviously romantic sight between the princess and her taller lover to even the most clueless of wanderbys...

If anyone even noticed him that is.

Lucina rolled her hips up and down the knight’s cock as she squeezed her thighs together. In truth, she was reliant on the fact that no one would accost her due to Kellam’s usual trait of simply being overlooked, even as the princess fucked him. It was her hope that to any passing eye there would be no foul play in sight, and it would look as if she was merely sitting down. Though admittedly slightly bent over the table for some peculiar reason.

She didn’t air this plan to her lover, but he seemed to pick up the intent based solely on how restrained she was being in her sexual antics. Alas, he lacked the nerve to question or even challenge her. He could only hope to let this moment pass as the sun dipped down and the first of the night revelers slumped back onto the pier.

“Mmm~”

Lucina bit back her groan as she slowed her already agonizingly subdued pace. She could already see crowds forming around the edges of the walkway as more and more people came shambling into view. Thankfully for her, the newly-lit fires barely reached her as she writhed and squirmed in Kellam’s lap. But the princess’s keen eye could easily pick up the outlines of other people as the flickered in and out of the tiki-topped torches. Mercifully, there were no faces that she recognized, and that suited her more than well. It gave her the excuse she needed to enjoy herself atop the knight’s throbbing hard cock.

“-who, the girl over there?”

The princess bit back a groan, mostly in frustration. She didn’t even need to look over to guess that there were some people eying her with some degree of interest. Still, let her eyes glaze over as if in boredom as she scanned the crowd. She found her culprit or culprits - two pompous looking men stealing glances her way and conversing in a less than quiet manner. The one with the foppish straight hair leaned to his roguish looking comrade as she heard more of their prattle.

“What’s a classy lady like her doing all alone?”

Lucina suppressed an unladylike snort - it seemed her theory about noble Sir. Kellam’s state was vindicated. That said, she wasn’t entirely keen to test the extents of his remarkable unremarkableness in the face of two flirtatious hounds. She reluctantly slowed down her strokes until her ass was pressed flat against Kellam’s crotch.

It was time for an adjustment.

Her chance came when the silhouettes became enraptured in the lithe shadows of some poor pair of maidens. Lucina’s eyes darted around to confirm that no one was glancing her way before she leaned back and cleared her throat. Kellam’s attention shifted back to her as she relayed the next part of her plan. “Turn us around,” she urged him.

Kellam blinked at her strange request but nodded in agreement. He let go of the bench and clutched her hips. The two awkwardly adjusted their legs out from under the table and over the bench as he pivoted her towards the nearby stall wall. Lucina’s lapse in focus caused her to stumble and topple forward as she lost her grip.

“W-Whoa!”

Kellam’s hands quickly grabbed her hips before her head smacked into the boardwalk floor. His grasp fumbled to hold her at first and made her spin on his dick. Luckily, he caught her sides mere moments before the back of her head would’ve impacted the unforgiving wooden floor and pulled her back just enough to save her that rather abrupt impact. Her sudden shift had left her face up at him, with her legs flat against his chest as her toes pointed to the sky.

“Uuugh,” Lucina groaned. She fought back the flashing lights and her breathing heart as she stared wide-eyed into her savior’s gaze. Her hair trailed out beneath her over the floor as deep gasps filled her lungs with much-needed breath. “Are you alright, Princess Lucina?” Kellam looked down and asked.

Her hips shook in his arms, utterly without provocation or intent. She averted her gaze and her rosy cheeks. “I...I am well. Thank you for your aid, Sir. Knight,” she murmured.

“...Would you help me up?”

“Oh, uh, sure,” Kellam mumbled as he slowly lifted her up by her hips. His cock throbbed in her pussy and sent delighted ripples through her sensitive, sweaty body. Lucina squeaked and suppressed her moans as she was brought upright again. Her legs stayed pinned between their chests as she struggled to adjust on his lap. “Hang on, we’ll get your legs free,” he insisted.

She shook her head and smiled. “Actually, I think I’m fine with this,” she explained as she pressed her chest against his. she pushed her hands against him to keep him on her hips as she rocked atop his lap. “Let’s keep going, Sir. Knight~” she cooed.

Kellam swallowed and nodded. He tightened his grip on her hips and took control of their pace. Lucina mewled before she remembered herself and clamped her mouth shut. “K-Keep it slow,” she softly pleaded.

The knight nodded and obeyed. His princess settled back in his arms and simply relished the sense of fullness that had enveloped her. Her toes curled in bliss by Kellam’s head as she shivered and softly moaned with every thrust.

“Hey, Where did she go?”

“She seems to have absconded. Fret not - let’s go find the blonde and her pink-headed friend.”

Wasn’t there a third one with them?”

Lucina rolled her eyes, both in pleasure and at the irate prattle from unseen, unwanted suitors as they departed. she couldn’t see them anymore thanks to the knight’s broad chest, but in truth that suited her quite well. Better still was that her exalted blood - the lust that screamed and compelled her, was mostly placated by these simple strokes. That also suited her well.

More than well in fact.

She pushed her head into his chest and simply listened to the muted, calm heartbeat that echoed within. It soothed her and her lustful cravings as she rolled and bucked against his lap. She still heard the crowds that milled behind them, but there were no other distractions to be found. On pure whim and fancy, she casually reached down to slide her bikini cup aside and push her pebbly nipple against him as she toyed with her bosom flesh. 

It wasn’t clear how long they rutted in near-blatant view of the other pier-dwellers - how long they stayed locked at the loins as his broad yet unremarkable figure shielded the exalted princess and her wicked immodesty from view. The voices ebbed and echoed for some time, but even they seemed to slip away as the Outrealm moons rose higher into the sky. Their eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness, and simply missed the fact the torches had burned out as the calm crashing waves and whispering wind took over in concealing their soft, wet skin slaps.

“O-oooh Kellam~”

Her climax, long overdue, was equally muted, though no less impactful. Lucina’s eyes rolled up as the dark world around her brightened in orgasmic glory. Her juices splashed over the cock that probed her velvet walls as her body coaxed the knight to release his hot, rich seed in her royal womb. It was an invitation that he simply couldn’t decline, and one that he accepted as his hips ever-so-slightly sped up.

“P-Princess Lucina,” he grunted as he pushed her down flat on his crotch. His cock fired sticky ropes of cum up her tight pussy and into her eager, most sacred chamber. The princess bristled in pure delight at the sense of warmth that filled and sloshed in her womb. For whatever muted, placid affair they’d just shared, she couldn’t deny that the knight had amongst the largest loads by far. So much so that he was still filling her even when she blinked away her orgasmic stupor and slowly regained the senses in her toes.

Sneaking away would be tricky, especially with cum dripping down her thighs. Kellam proved remarkably stealthy though and was insurmountable to securing the princess’s escape. Lucina left a shockingly chaste peck on the cheek in gratitude before she slipped away - drained from the night’s activities, and with a merciful silence from her screaming, rapacious blood.


	9. Fishing for Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Lucina casts her line out over doubt, fueled only by her own selfish needs and emotions...

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

Lucina could _feel_ the tension in the air from her brother as she tried to adjust her night robe. Her prior words hung in the air of their bungalow and weighed down on the two as she struggled with what to say next. Something to hopefully smooth over the awkwardness of her forthcoming plan, or at least prevent any rifts that would linger after the inevitable conclusion of their vacation at the Beachrealm. “Inigo-”

“Nope.”

Curt, abrupt, and more than a little livid - all more than logical given the circumstances she’d proposed. Still, Lucina swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to find grounds to parley. “Come on Inigo, just one last one and-”

“And you’re on your own,” he snapped. Her breath hitched as he stood up and stormed to the door. Off to do...something to take his mind off of Lucina’s perversions. But as the door creaked open to let the pre-dawn wind slip in, he paused with his hand on the knob as he thought of the day before.

Yesterday had been...exciting. The first time that the family as a whole had been able to spend time together. With Lucina’s urges sated and their mother in some form of recovery, it had given the Exalted family a chance to _be_ a family. No lascivious schemes, no counsel of how to betray the trust of the other Shepherds - just quality bonding time between father, mother, brother, and sister.

But already that day seemed so far away. He should’ve guessed well what was to come after he found her in their common room at this godsforsaken hour. He still cursed the almost cavalier, mocking way he’d simply asked her ‘Who’s next?’

And she’d told him.

Inigo let go of the door and sighed. He couldn’t hate her - not for this burden that had been forced upon her. A burden born of their very bloodline, and one that, at least for now, he was fortunate enough to have been overlooked. All he could do was turn back to his despondent sister and speak plain. Not as an advisor, but as her brother. “Look, Lucy...I don’t think this was really healthy, or even a smart thing to do. If any of our comrades...our _friends_ , found out that you fucked their dads…”

Lucina winced but didn’t look away. Her eyes, though downcast, were already set in resolve. It was a hardened gleam that her brother had seen and admired many times before, but this time he wished was absent. He shook his head sadly. “I’m not gonna help you...and I’m not gonna stop you.”

She nodded, already prepared for this. He turned to leave again and even pulled open the door before he offered his last words of wisdom. “You’ve already come this far, Lucy - just treat this the way you think is best…”

* * *

“Okay, I think that’s all the supplies. How’s the ah, rope going?” Ricken asked his sailing mate as he adjusted his swim trunks and shirt. The waves rushed through his exposed toes before he pulled his sandal-clad foot away from the edge.

Donnel adjusted his trusty pot before he tightened the knots they needed to secure the sails. “Riggin’s wrapped up tighter than the barn in the winter,” he declared with his certain drawl. He didn’t have an actual swimsuit in favor of some long, light trousers and a vest, along with some simple boots that were already wet from the early morning spray on the dock.

Ricken blinked at the rather colorful description but nodded. He clutched his cap to keep the wind from blowing it away as they finished the rest of their preparations. “Alright. Ready to cast off?”

“Ricken, Donnel? What are you two doing out this early?”

The two blinked at a familiar, curious voice. They certainly didn’t expect any other Shepherds to be up this early, especially not the exalt’s daughter. Ricken turned to her and offered a tired smile. “Oh, good morning Princess Lucin...ah?”

Lucina smiled and waved at the two from behind. The princess didn’t want to play her hand so swiftly, so she’d kept her bikini relatively simple and chaste. The top was a bit wider than her earlier ones and snaked around her nape and back in two separate straps. Her bottoms were nearly covered by a larger flared skirt - much more modest than she’d worn thus far. With Inigo...indisposed, she’d taken the initiative and thrown in her belt and the scrunchie armband to cap things off.

The young mage swallowed the lump in his throat and quickly looked away. The farmboy however was much more cavalier and relaxed as he hailed his lord’s daughter. ““Morning your highness - we’re off on a fishing trip,” Donnel explained.

The princess hummed, as she pretended to mull this development with a fresh, uncalculated mind. “That sounds quite fun. Where are you two off to?” she asked.

Ricken shook away his stupor and chimed in. “There’s a rare species of mana-sensitive fish. I’d like to find it for research-”

“-And I wanna catch one! I heard they’re good eating,” Donnel beamed.

Ricken nodded and took over the conversation again. “Yes, that. Anyway, since it only exists here in this Outrealm, we thought it best to collaborate our efforts.”

“Yessir - Ricken navigates the reefs, and I’ll pull up the haul,” Donnel declared.

Lucina suppressed a giggle at the two men’s antics. So very similar to the ones she’d read about in the forthcoming past before her time. “I see,” she mused.

“Wanna come with?” Donnel asked.

“Huh?” Ricken gaped.

“H-Huh?” she stuttered.

The farmboy shrugged and explained himself. “Well, shucks - just being polite. I 'unno if the princess has ever had a chance to go fishing before...have you?”

Lucina fought the urge to immediately agree - this worked out even better for her plans than she’d anticipated, and she was eager to proceed. Still, she managed to compose herself before the two younger men. “I’ve been interested in trying it,” she admitted.

The Princess shook her head as she tried to politely decline, if only for presentation’s sake. “But I wouldn’t wish to impose on your plans.”

Ricken’s understanding nod almost made her heart sink. _‘Oh gods, did I come on too strong? Please don’t agree, Donnel. Please, please, please, please-’_

“Naw, it's all fine with me. How bout you, Ricken?”

Ricken winced as the attention was back on him. He didn’t really have any reason to say no, other than the idea of spending time alone with Chrom’s admittedly beautiful daughter and the issues that could arise. “I uh...y-yeah I’m okay with it,” he reluctantly admitted.

“Thank you, both of you! Shall we head out?

“Yep - let’s get on and cast off,” Donnel declared.

* * *

The small lantern hung at the bow and cut a fleeting light against the dark sea, scarcely bright enough to illuminate the occupants of the boat. Lucina brushed her hair aside and glanced back to where Donnel was manning the sails. “I didn't expect it to be so far off the coast. Are you going to be alright navigating in this?” she asked Ricken.

The mage smiled, though it was hard to see in the dark. “We should be okay. Donnel’s actually spent some time sailing after the Plegain war. Right, Donnel?”

“Just a little - it’s no stranger to me though,” the farmer chipperly declared.

Lucina smiled back, clearly placated. She seemed to miss the way the small mage was squirming next to her as he mulled how best to ask the question on his mind. “So Princess...do you mind if I ask you something?” he finally asked.

“Asked a question by the legendary mage himself? I’m flattered,” Lucina said without a single hint of snide or snark. She truly meant every word of it, regardless if he understood it or not.

Ricken seemed to treat it as somewhat of a joke and chuckled nervously. “And I’m...not quite a legendary master of magic, at least not yet,” he mumbled under his breath.

“A-Anyway, what were you doing up so early? Just taking a walk?” he inquired.

Lucina’s smile fell as she looked back out over the boat. From offshore, they could see the rest of the resort and the pinpricks of light from the various bungalows and stalls. As they neared the northern cliffs that framed the resort grounds, the princess finally spoke out. “I...couldn’t sleep.”

“Nightmares?” Ricken asked her, seriously.

She nodded. “Of a sorts, yes.”

The mage frowned, completely understanding where she was coming from. He didn’t expect the princess herself to touch his shoulder as she offered him a comforting smile. Him - the one who was trying to console _her_ , and quite clearly failing it. “Worry not, Sir...ah, Ricken. I’m no stranger to them anymore. Still, I’m quite shocked you both left while it’s still so dark out.

“The Manafont only appears for a brief period of time at dawn. We should be able to find it quite easily thanks to the glow on its scales,” Ricken explained as he mentally recited his findings.

Lucina nodded before she delved further. “So where can we find these Manafont?

At a reef off the shore of the resort. Are you okay back there, Donnel?”

“Sure enough! You leave the sailing to me,” he declared as he adjusted the sails and kept a firm grip on the simple rudder. The farmboy offered a crooked, yet positively beaming smile as he addressed Lucina. “Well your majesty, we hope you enjoy your royal cruise,”

She blinked at the rather odd phrase but laughed a genuine, joyous laugh. Ricken soon joined her as the trio sailed past the northern cliffs and out into the open waters. Donnel blinked and squinted as he noticed something back where they’d just sailed from. “Hmm?”

“What is it?” Ricken asked as he sat next to Lucina.

Donnel shrugged. “Nothin, just thought I saw something glowing in the rocks there,” he gestured back.

“Where, the northern cliffs?” the princess asked as she looked back as well.

“Yes’m. Probably nothing though,” he shrugged before they sailed on. The other two stayed silent and let him navigate until they’d left the cliffs and the coast behind. The waters gently rocked against the hull as the winds carried them into the open, Outrealm waters.

“Looks like we’re out to sea - should be...about fifteen minutes to reach the reef,” Ricken mused. Lucina perked up beside him. She glanced back to see Donnel was quietly humming a tune and quite clearly in his own head to notice what she had planned.

The boat shifted as Ricken sat down next to Lucina. She couldn’t tell what he was doing, but that suited her quite well in fact. Whatever Ricken was caught on left him utterly blind as she sat down next to him - close, but not too close.

He didn’t look over

Ricken tried to control his breathing as his overactive mind practically melted in his skull. The idea of getting the Manafont - _the_ Manafont that basically was a legend in any scholarly circle, should still excite him just as much as when he’d stumbled across an Anna’s catch in one of the many shops they’d passed. The fact it was considered common enough would basically assure success and make him the talk of Ylissean arcane academic circles for decades to come, regardless of his...deficiencies. But then things had changed so abruptly and now he simply didn’t know what to do.

He had conflicting thoughts on Princess Lucina. On one hand, he certainly respected her as Chrom’s daughter and a noble warrior and leader in her own right. She was just as much a rallying force of the Shepherds as her father was, and there wasn’t a single soul in their motley, merry band that would rebuke her.

But he could also see that she was more than that - more than the steely gaze that cut down Risen or foes alike. More than the graceful, if somewhat naive princess that took wonder in some of the most mundane of things. He saw a girl, no, a woman - a strikingly beautiful, and kindhearted woman. One that seemed simply in awe at the mere grace of living in a world of life and not ruin.

A woman that was currently caressing his shorts.

“Wha-oomph?!”

Lucina swiftly cupped her other hand over his mouth before his yelp alerted Donnel. She leaned past Ricken’s hat and swiftly whispered in his ear. “Please, Sir Ricken - do not ruin this moment~”

The princess nudged his hat over until it almost drooped off his head. With any hope, it would block the sight of her head as she purred in his ear. Her other hand stroking in his swim trunks may be a bit tricky if Donnel could even see past their silhouettes in the dark. But Lucina had passed the point of no return, and she had to do what she wished. She had to take a chance.

And she would.

“Forgive my deception, Sir. Ricken...I know my presence makes you ill-suited,” she admitted with a somber-yet-sultry voice. She leaned in and gripped his crotch as her strokes slowly coaxed him and his interest in her palm. “I...well I must speak frank and plain - I-I desired you..”

She felt him stiffen at her admission. Not a single lie had passed her trembling lips - she truly spoke true. He wasn't her first crush, nor even the one that cultivated her tastes in riper men. In truth, he was simply the culmination of them all. How ironic that he would be the last pillar of her cravings, and only once he was her junior could she muster the courage to confront him and her lustful demons.

Ricken’s eyes threatened to pop out of his skull as he breathed against her palm. He was trying to process...well, everything that was going on right now. He couldn’t even protest when she untied his drawers and fished his cock out in her firm, yet shockingly smooth palm. “May I tell you of yourself, Sir Ricken?”

He nodded, mostly in instinct. The princess giggled at his eagerness and began to regale her memories. “You, Sir Ricken, were a legend - a fearsome dark knight that charged ahead into ruin and brought victory in your wake. A _towering_ presence, that could call down the heavens or cast the very fires of hell itself. The sight of your cap was a rallying call of hope against the hordes, and your skills in magic had few peers.”

_‘One of which was your wife,’_ she quietly added before she gripped his shaft and began to slowly pump up and down. “And that is what drew me. Captivated me. You cast a long shadow, Sir. Ricken - one that filled the world with much-needed hope.”

“When your shadow vanished...it was a pale day indeed. We all mourned, as well we should. And I…” she cut herself off. Ricken’s eyes softened as she let go of his mouth and simply caressed his chin. Her handjob slowed as well, even as his shaft throbbed and twitched in her grasp. “...That was then, and this-”

  
  


Lucina gently pushed him towards her. She looked him in the eye, letting her exalted gaze all-but blind him in the darkness around them. “-This is now,” she declared before she pushed down on his lips.

“Mmmm~”

Ricken struggled to keep up with the princess’s tongue. Lucina easily dived between his lips and danced over his teeth. His light slaps against her made her giggle in his mouth, thankfully cut off by the rolling waves around them. Her strokes sped up again as the minutes crawled past them in the dark. Neither paid any attention even as she coaxed him up and beyond his limits.

“Ngh?!”

She pulled back with a gasp as something goopy and warm filled her hand. Lucina’s hand froze near the crown as he erupted in front of them. His cum hit the deck of the boat and pooled there as more and more ropes turned it into a puddle of spunk.

Ricken slumped in her grasp as he gasped. She gently stroked him through his orgasm as she leaned in and murmured in his ear. “Fear not - you are still young. I could tell you more of your _other_ exploits...but why spoil the surprise?

Lucina quickly shifted away and turned to face the sea as the first vestiges of light behind them traced over the waves. She eyed the glaze in her hand and the waters below her. On a whim, she popped a single finger in her mouth to taste his cum before her palm casually draped into the water and washed away the rest.

Ricken sat on the bench, cock limp as the sudden spray of the water washed over the edge and against the thick puddle of spunk at his feet. His mind was trapped between simply trying to process what had just happened and the urges to do more that now welled in his little body. 

“Hey, Ricken? We about near the reef now?” Donnel asked.

Lucina smirked, and licked her lips.

Ricken feigned a yawn to cover his prior silence before he quickly took the role of navigator. The Princess watched from the boat's side as he shuffled his loins back in his swim trunks and rose to his feet. The two young Shepherds conversed and relayed information as they took a more active role. Ricken directed Donnel’s sailing through the waters around them. Lucina blinked as rocks seemed to simply rise from the water around them as they reached the reef. 

The stones quickly ascended over them as they entered a spiderweb of craggy arches and crooked spires. The open seas left them as their boat was smoothly navigated through the perilous domain. The princess shifted away from the edge of the boat, causing it to groan ever so slightly from the shift in weight.

“Not so loud - you’ll spook em,” Donnel whispered from the back. He missed the way Lucina glowered at him with a tinge on her cheeks, but she knew better than to raise any qualms over a minute matter as this.

Eventually, they cleared the way and ended up back in the clear water’s path. Lucina blinked away the shadows as the faintest peeks of light highlighted the area around them. Ricken adjusted his hat and mumbled beside her. “That looks like the place.”

“Center of the reef, yep. We’ll dock near that rock and then we can start fishin’,” Donnel whispered back as he tilted them towards the indicated rock. The farmboy pulled the sails taut as the boat settled to a halt. “They should be down there.”

Ricken nodded. “We’re waiting on the sun - the first streak of light will set their scales off,” he explained. Donnel nodded, already aware, while Lucina simply coaxed her head. The mage passed Donnel a simple fishing rod as he held the other. “I’ll look around the bow, you take the stern.”

The farmboy nodded before he turned to settle at his part. Lucina made for the bow, but Ricken quickly rebuffed her with a frantic shake of his head.

“N-N-No no, that’s alright. You...you should help Donnel out,” he insisted.

Lucina reluctantly nodded before she went to the back. The dark made it tricky to navigate until she was settled around the back bench where Donnel had already cast his line. Is Ricken well?” she asked, concerned.

He hummed as he watched the bobber. It was hard to make out his eyes beneath his pot, but his drawl still came out...and the words he uttered left her struck numb. “Yer talkin’ about earlier, or before then?”

Lucina’s eyes widened at the implication - the _explicitation_ of his words. He kept fishing beside her as she struggled to process what he’d just said - trying to parse just how much he knew. “E-Earlier? Donnel, did you see-”

He shook his head and turned to her. His face was utterly normal, without a single emotion good or ill as he soothed some of her fears. “Nah, not too obvious. But you tend to pick up things on the farm. Gotta keep your eye open and all. I don’t think no one else in the Shepherds knows if it helps. Guessin’ that’s what the business with Ricken was about?”

“Donnel, please understa-”

“Nope. Not my place to tell,” He shrugged.

The princess cocked her head in confusion. Donnel didn’t say anything for some time as he handled his fishing rod. Still no bites, but he didn’t lose his grip on his task. He left Lucina to stew in her head and the weight of her many, _many_ sins. At least until he finally, almost casually spoke again. “You’ve got yer reasons, right? I don’t know them, but you ain’t trying to hurt any of us either I’d reckon.”

She shook her head, though it wasn’t clear at which part. Not even to herself. Still, Donnel simply shrugged and kept going on with his simple, rustic philosophy. “I don’t know what happens in your future, princess - nothing happy, yeah? But if this is your way of coping then that’s your business. Don’t matter to me who it involves.”

“Including you?” she asked.

Donnel didn’t say anything, but his grip on the fishing pole tightened. Lucina couldn’t even try to restore her shattered mask - not to the young man that had broken so cleanly through her guise. She didn’t spare words as she reached for his trousers and untied them in the dark.

“I 'unno about this princess,” he mumbled beneath his breath as he stayed focused on the water.

“One time. Just this once - that’s all I ask of you, Sir. Donnel. One time and we may go our separate ways,” she pleaded. The facade was long discarded as desperation had settled in her eyes. Not merely desperation to her own exalted cravings that howled in her blood, but desperation for closure. Closure to a chapter of her maidenhood cut cruelly short, yet sewed anew in this second time. A chance to pay tribute to the man who had given his life for her and her father's. The legendary man who was now before her as a boy. A whisper on the verge of song. A legend yet to be told.

Alright then,” he relented with a sigh. He let her fish his cock out of his pants as he kept vigil on his lure. Donnel made no move to stop her, but no moves to aid her debauchery either. “That’s yer lot, I guess. You can work something out, right?”

The princess huffed at his non-compliance but shook her head with a smile regardless. He shifted his arm around to let her lean in until her face was right against his soft cock. The salty tinge of the sea around them mixed well with the musk of a tired and true fieldhand-turned-soldier. Her tongue lulled out of her slack jaw as dignified drool poured down her chin. Lucina simply couldn’t help herself but lean in and lick Donnel’s shaft.

“Hoo, boy,”

“Everything okay back there?” Ricken called back with a soft voice. Lucina bristled mid-lick, but her current partner easily waved the query off.

“Yessir - all good,” Donnel called back before he shook his line. “Just waiting on the pretty lights,” he chuckled to himself.

That seems to appease Ricken, who never even turned to look over at the duo. Lucina’s eyes gazed up at Donnel before she pushed her lips over the farmboy’s cockhead. The budding boner slipped through her moist mouth as she flicked her tongue over his intimate flesh. Donnel kept a remarkably stoic face as her ministrations bore fruit. She pulled back slightly to give him room to grow as blood pumped into his shaft until he could at least hold form between in her mouth.

Lucina’s eyes drew shut as she slowly and rhythmically bobbed her head down into his lap. She shifted slightly on the bench to give herself more space to bend over as she stuffed her face with Donnel’s cock. The spot in her bikini bottoms only grew as her desire leaked out of her covered loins and drizzled down her legs. She reached over and gripped the base for support as she slowly worked his hard shaft closer and closer to her gullet.

“Whoa!”

Donnel jerked up into her mouth as the first sticky rope shot down her throat. Her shock caused the second one to shift and fly up and out her nostril instead. Lucina winced and fought back tears as she struggled to push his shaft back towards her stomach and away from her sore nasal cavity.

What is it? Did you find the Manafonts??” Ricken asked.

Donne fought to control his breath and shoo away the euphoric flashes before he grunted out, Nope...just seein’ things.”

I see,” the mage muttered. Lucina couldn’t see what the other lad’s reaction was as she struggled to swallow as much creamy cum as she could manage. His load wasn’t as thick as Ricken’s but there was a _lot_ more seed in return. It felt less like syrup and more like a seasoning - the kind of dressing that would be drizzled atop a salad. 

Yet such refined tastes were far from the noble princess’s mind as she swallowed load after load of peasant womb soup. Her vision started to blur as air became more and more scarce in her lungs. Just as her eyes threatened to flutter shut, she was finally able to pull away. Her retreat earned a parting shot of jizz over her face as she slumped around on the bench...and looked right up into Ricken’s embarrassed face.

“I uh, found the fish,” he pointed over the other side. Donnel perked up and rose to his feet as Lucina nearly toppled over in the boat.

“Welp, let’s go get 'em!” the farmboy grinned, not even fazed at his cock hanging between his undone trousers.

Ricken merely shook his head and pointed again, this time to the far side of the shoal. Donnel squinted and blinked as the early morning light caused the sea’s surface to ripple...along with dancing lights that lurked just beneath the surface as a stream of bubbles floated up and popped. As the sun peeked over the edge of the rocks, the lights underwater dimmed until both they and the bubbles themselves simply vanished.

“...well ain’t that somethin’,” Donnel sighed and tipped his pot down. He finally thought to reshuffle his pants and push his now-limp cock back in its confines before tying back up. Lucina still didn’t sit up as the spunk in her mouth cooled and stilled while the two young Shepherds conversed of their failure.

“Yeah, looks like I got my calculations off. Sorry, Donnel,” Ricken winced.

“Nah, not a fuss. We’ll just ask to rent the boat again tomorrow is all,” he brightly declared.

Yeah, I think we can afford it. Besides, Anna did say we could get rent for a discount.” the mage noted.

Donnel nodded. “Yep..So...now what?”

Ricken couldn’t help but peek down at the princess gargling cum beside Donnel. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he tried to muster courage. “W-Well, we still have till noon to sail back, right?”

That’d be true. Whatcha thinkin’?” the farmboy asked.

His magic friend didn’t say anything but glanced at the girl laying down in the boat. Donnel followed Ricken's gaze before realization dawned on him. “...Oooooh.”

_“Hack! Ough! ough!...ugh”_

Lucina coughed out cool jizz as she shook away the stupor. Her hand groped around blindly until one of the young men took hold of it to support her. The other one grabbed her other hand and helped her back to her feet.

“Princess, what do you think?”

She cocked her head, not even bothering with the cum pooled down her mouth or breasts. She looked between the two before it clicked with her. Lucina’s eyes flew open as she was left trembling. “I...I...B-Both of you?”

“Your choice,” Donnel reiterated. Ricken nodded alongside him.

Lucina’s eyes darted between the two and then down to her hand locked in theirs - Ricken to her right, Donnel to her left. “I-I would be honored!”

Ricken blushed and smiled at her exuberant nature, while Donnel tried to be a little more reserved. “Alright, but like you said - after this, we’re all done. Got it?”

She vigorously nodded. “O-Of course sir-”

Um, just our names, please Princess,” Ricken insisted.

“...I’m thinking we should lead by example, Ricken. That okay, pr-ah, Lucina?” Donnel chuckled as he undid his trousers and let them drop again. Ricken fumbled with his swim trunks before doing the same. Lucina practically threw off her belt and bikini top before shifting her bottoms aside to expose her gushing pussylips. She laid down across the forward bench, spread her legs, and held her mouth wide open and eagerly waiting.

They still had several hours left to go - several hours, several orgasms, and a flurry of cum in her two holes and over her increasingly bronzed skin. The vitality of youth and vigor served the pair well as they more than kept up with the lust-drunk Exalted princess. The rest of her morning passed in a euphoric haze as she was bent over the edge, bench, or even against the mast of the boat while the farmboy or mage used her royal body.

By the time they would make ready for port she was comfortably numb on the deck of the boat as the two young Shepherds guided themselves back home. Her bare, bronze body lay in a puddle of spunk as the cool breeze of the sea wafted the stench of sin away. Waves lapped over the sides from time to time and splashed her as the boat’s rocking lulled her into blissful repose. The princess sighed in sheer bliss at the wonderful silence of her sated blood.

It was over - finally over...


	10. Simple Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last night brings the final delight for the Exalted Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 16 months since I had this insane idea pop up after seeing Minacream's concept art of a Lucina swimsuit pinup, but we're finally here - the grand finale of Lucina's Shepherd Summer! I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

Lucina stared at her mostly packed room - just enough things left over for the remaining night and morning. Her discarded bathrobe lay at her feet as she stood naked in the afternoon light. Her eyes drew over the luggage and to her mostly emptied closet. Inside were the swimsuits she’d worn - all eight that had seen use in her little game, and a few scattered ones meant for actual leisure.

Inigo was sleeping in the other room with the East Khan draped over him and the stench of a day’s worth of sex threatening to choke whoever stepped into the royal children’s bungalow. For her part She didn’t claim to know what the impetus of their trysts was, nor did she wish to pry. _‘Looks like you finally stopped playing your flirty games, little brother,’_ she quietly chuckled.

She stepped forward and traced over her swimsuits with some degree of fondness as she recalled _all_ the escapades that she’d undergone. Her eyes glazed over as she recalled the cool night wind as she’d wrapped her body around Sir. Frederick. She eyed the sand left over from where Lon’qu had forced her into the ground and pounded her ass. Similar sandy streaks could be found on the suit and gloves where Vaike had wrestled and pressed her.

The next rack was sadly empty after the suit had gone missing, but even without the evidence, she had the memories. The memories of that racy bikini with the red clasp simply paled compared to what her body was like after the fact. And her body… gods above, it was simply a mess after what the self-professed _swellsword_ had accomplished in the jacuzzi.

As well as the night and morning after.

Lucina reached out to grip the hanger and shuddered at the downright ecstasy she felt. The memories of that time when she felt pleasure, not for the sake of her blood, but simply her body was _incredible_ . She knew well that her tastes and antics came from her own warped desires, and that the very real trials of her carnal-craving lineage were unrelated...but to be able to simply fuck at her own leisure was something beyond words. _‘Perhaps...perhaps I should seek him out again,’_ she bit her lip at the thought.

Her jovial mood soured as she reached the next swimsuit - the two-piece with stains of sweet, fruity failure on the fabric. She simply shook her head at the farce of an encounter and shifted to the next one and the far more pleasing memories it evoked. Her ears hummed with the sweet coos of the archest archer and the pelting shower spray before she flipped to the next one she rubbed the thin straps where her nipples had been as the flashes from the pier danced across her eyes. The simple bikini she’d worn for her impromptu fishing trip was mostly dry now after she’d ‘accidentally’ fallen overboard on the way back to wash away the sin and stains.

She smiled at all... _most_ of them before her lips fell flat and she shifted the last one aside. There, in the deepest corner of her closet was the very last swimsuit, reserved for her final target, and one that she had kept quiet about. Not even Inigo knew she’d gotten this one through the most quiet, secretive channels she could manage. She didn’t want his counsel for this one - not for who it was reserved for. She eyed the thin straps of what could generously be called clothing with fear, anticipation, and more than a little arousal between her bare hips.

“One last time - just one more,” she told herself.

* * *

* * *

The dusky light struck the waters as Lucina pushed her way to the southern coastline. She clutched her long towel tight as her sandals left a trail behind her. The sand rolled into grass as she neared her destination - the rocky bay.

She stopped in a small clearing just away from the beach before she pulled her towel off. The cool breeze instantly struck her exposed skin as her nipples and clit scraped against the thin material of her bikini. For her last hurrah, she’d made it as blunt as possible. A thin, tiny-cupped top and an actual thong to match was as bold as she could go without walking bare. She’d added a spare broach as a necklace as a final touch for the finale.

Her target was a risk, simply for how little of a window she’d really have. If she could manage to find him, perhaps she could slip in before things went too far. She didn’t want to ruin his, or especially not her friend’s life...but she wanted this, possibly more than any other romp she’d undertaken thus far. But she had to do this, if only for this one time.

The _only_ one that she’d courted in her time.

One night, that sent it all spiraling in motion. One long, passionate night found in the midst of grief and drink. The last night she’d ever seen him alive, and the only thing she’d managed to do before the world had degraded too far to even consider such fancies as stress relief. She’d wrestled with this for far too long, and her window had all but shut. This very well could be her last night -her final chance to relieve this dream before the blissful bonds of matrimony steal him away for good

She left her towel behind as she descended into the rocky shores. The terrain here was mostly discouraged by the resort much like the cliffs to the north. But Lucina knew well that her target came here every day, around this time.

Tonight was not the exception.

Lucina stopped behind the rocks as she drank in the sights. The amber glow that streaked over the crashing waves from the setting sun seemed to stretch on forever. The full clouds that hung in the sky as birds soared overhead. And in the middle of it all was him - her first, as a younger, more idealistic man.

The cavalier, soon to be a Paladin, was at total peace with his surroundings as he sat and watched the ocean and sunset. Dusk’s glow illuminated his simple yet modest body from his toned chest all the way down to the few effects. Utterly mundane, with only a pair of emerald swim trunks and matching sandals that struck from his body.

The princess swallowed the lump in her throat as she around the rock behind him. The eerie similarities to a certain dark mage were utterly lost on her as her nails dug into the stone. She wrested through the storm in her heart and mind as she struggled to pick the one true course to take. Her approach may be bold, but the first step was truly the most harrowing.

“F-Focus - one more, and then that’s it,” she swore to herself. Still, her thighs scraped together in anxiety as the thong dug deeper and deeper between her cheeks. “H-Here I go,” she declared before she leaned up to take a step.

...but was held back.

“Wha-?!”

_“Shhhh_. Stay your hand, lass.”

Lucina bristled as something, some _one_ grabbed her shoulder and kept her from moving forward. She turned around to see a bemused but VERY stern-looking West Kahn behind her. A literal tower of a warrior that looked almost comical in his rather tight swim trunks and sleeveless top. He shook his head and offered her a simple, hopefully disarming smile as he nudged her back to the plain man. “Let’s not interrupt ‘em, shall we?

The princess’s ears twitched as she heard wet, shifting sand - footsteps. Her heart sank low before the curious Taguel had even crossed into the sight of the now-eager cavalier.

“Manspa...Stahl, you wished to see me?” Panne asked as she cocked her head.

Stahl rose to his feet and brushed the wet sand off his knees. His hand reached down for the little satchel he had as he fumbled for a certain little box within. “Yeah. You know, It was good to see you at supper again, Panne. Last night, I mean.”

“Well, none of the food was especially repugnant to me,” Panne admitted with a smile.

“Alright princess, time to go,” Basilio urged as he pulled Lucina away. The scantily clad, sullen woman didn’t protest or fight at all. She had no questions in her mind of where they were going, only that she’d missed her scant window. It was too late.

“Hello, you there lass?”

Lucina blinked and looked around them. She still saw the waves crashing on the beach, but the rocks were much taller around her. They were in some kind of grotto, with a wide spit of rock that stretched above them and the golden pool of lapping water before her. The princess turned to the Khan with dullness in her eyes. “Are you not taking me to my father for my crimes?”

"Nah, here’s fine,” Basilio admitted as he sat down on the rock across from her. His arms crossed over as the friendly smile dropped in favor of the stern, commanding face of a Khan. “Okay - spill it.”

"I...whatever do you mean, Khan Basilio?”

He scoffed and shook his head. "I may be missing an eye, Lucina, but I'm not blind as a bat. I can see well what’s going on ya know."

Lucina bristled at his accusation but had no will or guile to rebuke him. “Inigo told her, didn't she?”

"Hey, what Flavia does is her own business. SHe doesn’t need to tell me any of that, and I don’t give a rat’s arse. What I know is what I’ve seen for myself,” he explained before he leaned in. "And what I've seen is a _very_ busy Princess."

Lucina said nothing and simply looked down at the sand. Basilio at least had the decency to soften his stance after it was clear she wasn't gonna put up a fight. his shoulders slacked as he sighed. "So it sounds like that ‘Exalted secret’ is true, huh?"

The princess's eyes widened as she looked up at the Khan. "Wait, so you know?"

“Yeah, about that...it’s kinda a carefully kept secret for the Khans, as a favor for the Exalted family of Ylisse. Old deals, off the books, all that arse." Basilio crossed his arms as he solemnly explained. "Your dad requested that I destroy them some time back, as a wedding gift. Said he wanted to bury the shameful blight of his family and just move forward. I respected his wishes at the time, though now...hmm, maybe I should’ve kept at least a scrap, huh?” he ribbed.

Lucina said nothing at his jape. Basilio sighed and grumbled, “Geez. Never thought I’d be dealing with this one...but anyway.”

He stood up, arms still crossed as he spoke plain. “Look lass, I don’t really care what this is all about - bloodline be damned, you’ve got a kink and you wanted to scratch it raw. No skin off my sweet black arse,” he shrugged.

“But is this really the right way to be doing it? Skulking around like some strumpet scrounging for coppers night after night?”

Lucina bristled at the implications and finally retorted with as much mustered bravado as she could conjure. “I...I-It won’t happen anymore,” she declared.

Basilio snorted. “Yeah, I’m sure. Look, lass - just find someone. Anyone. Someone that you can rely on to save your neck and keep your nose clean. “Hell, your brother’s even found someone...though not sure how long he’s gonna last against her!”

Lucina cracked a smile but winced as the rather _evocative_ visuals flashed in her mind. As much as her own tastes had clearly corrupted her, she could say she found no enticement in imaging her own flesh and blood in such a compromised, nay - _intimate_ , predicament. “Is that jealousy, Khan Basilio? Afraid to lose your nightly partner?” she mused.

“Nah, nothing like that. I mean maybe a few nights, but it never really went beyond drinks and spars,” he shrugged.

I’m sure.” Lucina smirked.

“...And I’m not sure you’re actually listening to me, lass,” he sighed. His disappointment was clear to her. The budding streak simply evaporated and left a rather tepid princess in its wake.

“Forgive me,” she mumbled as she looked away. It was hard to translate the clear bloom on her cheeks - whether it was born of embarrassment, or something less chaste. She was so caught in her own wallowed torment that she failed to notice Basilio stand and place the flat of his palm on her forehead.

The man grunted at the heat that wafted from her sweaty brow. “Geez, you’re burning up. Didn’t realize how serious this stuff was,” he said.

Lucina didn’t respond, which prompted him to be more direct. His large hand grabbed her smaller shoulder as he lightly shook her. “You okay, princess?”

She blinked and shook off the woeful thoughts. He stepped back to give her room as she bit her lips and tepidly nodded. “I am...well enough, yes,” she gulped as her eyes darted back and forth

Basilio felt her gaze on him and bit back a frustrated groan. “Well enough to make a mistake, huh,” he grumbled.

The princess didn’t respond, not by words. She slinked forward on the rock, nails down on her seat, and a certain needy gleam in her eyes. Basilio audibly growled and shook his head at what was clear as day on her face. “lass, don’t,” he warned her.

“Khan Basilio, please - I beg your aid to-”

Basilio cut her off with an outstretched palm. “Look Lucina - just drop the flowery crap and admit it. Don’t lie to me, and stop lying to yourself. Stop letting whatever this nonsense is drive you and state it plain,” he demanded.

Lucina’s eyes widened but she tepidly nodded. Several deep, full gulps of air poured down her throat as she struggled to speak. “K-Khan Basilio- I...I want you to…”

“...Lass?”

“Fuck me!”

The Khan recoiled with clear shock at the sudden outburst from the princess. Lucina’s face contorted in frustration as she lept from the rock. Her risque attire barely held back the bounce of her breasts or butt as she repeated herself. “I want you to...to fuck me, okay?!”

Lucina looked down in shame and anger as tears threatened to fall. The frustration of her craven body, the humiliation of her verboten inclinations, all that and more came pouring out as she rambled on as a woman possessed. “Gods, forgive me - I’m just a harlot that craves men my senior! I am not worthy of the titles of princess, nor hero. I am unfit to wield my damned blood’s heirloom if I cannot overcome my own desires,” she lamented as she sank to the ground.

Basilio caught her before she collapsed completely. His quick act ultimately left her knees just over the sand and her head nearly in line with his tight swimwear as he grunted out, “Alright, alright! Geez, you kids get under my skin sometimes.”

He easily hoisted her back to her feet and kept steady hands on her slumped, bare shoulders. Lucina didn’t respond right away as she kept her gaze down at her feet. The Khan softly shook her to get her attention, a feat that eventually bore fruit as she cast her tired, branded eye up to meet his singular gaze.

“Let’s...cut out all that grist and get back to the heart of the matter - you want to get fucked, right?” he asked. Lucina bristled and opened her mouth to respond, but Basilio cut her off first. “Actually, don’t answer that - I think we’ve made that clear.”

He took a deep breath and carefully considered his words. “Look, I don’t exactly think your dad had this in mind when he said he wanted to foster the bonds between Ragna Ferox and Ylisse...but I’m not about to leave a comrade in a state like this,” he reluctantly declared.

Lucina’s head snapped up, eyes wide as she tried to process what he’d just said. “Then, you will-?! K-Khan Basilio, I couldn’t impo-”

He cut her off before she could ramble anything else out. “Hey, don’t take this the wrong way - I’m doing this to help you. Once, and then we're done. Got it?” he insisted.

Yes, o-of course,” she vigorously nodded. Her attempts to hide her excitement were dismal and would be almost endearing if they weren’t in service to such a lascivious, verboten intent.

Basilio sighed, but finally, let his eye wander over her scandalous attire. “Can’t say I expected this…,” he chuckled without mirth.

Lucina pouted but didn’t dare to protest. She simply went with her instincts and leaned into the mighty Khan. he didn’t fight her off, not even as she wrapped her hands around his impressive shoulders, propped herself up on her toe tips, and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Basilio pressed against her body as he loomed atop her until she was quite literally swept off her feet. He reached around to grab her back and butt for support as their lip-lock deepened. They were unfettered now that the boundaries were crossed. The twosome allowed their bodies to feel the yearning and desire that had been fought back.

Lucina’s attraction the Khan’s body was hardly a surprise as she molded and squeezed her lithe form against him. A feat that he shared with equal furor as his cock twitched against her body. It truthfully, shamefully wasn’t hard to see why - not when she was wearing mere strips to contain her intimates. When his meaty hand cupped her rear, he could practically feel where the back of her thong dug between her butt cheek.

Basilio stumbled forward until he pushed her against the rock she’d just sat upon. Any discomfort that dug into her skin was discarded as she squeezed against his back and brushed her barely-covered breasts over his bare, broad chest. Their crotches rubbed together until the need within their loins was as hot as the friction between their swimsuits.

They pulled back, her gasping as he breathed hot air against her face. Her hips ground against his crotch as she blindly appraised him. Basilio was impressive- certainly, on the upper end of the myriad of loins she’d entertained this trip. Perhaps not the best in any one category, but on the whole, he was undoubtedly up there. That’s what she’d assumed at least.

“Guessing that’s not it?” he rumbled to get her attention. Lucina quickly shook her head as a nervous laugh escaped her lips. Her eyes darted down between their pressed bodies before she looked back at him. “Yeah, I get the hint,” he shook his head.

The Khan pushed away to give her room to situp. She shook her errant blue hair away just as Basilio peeled his tight swimwear down his bulging thighs and exposed his cock. Her earlier appraisal turned out to be quite accurate - not the biggest, widest, or thickest, but certainly up there. “Well, princess?”

Lucina bit her lip as she mulled her options. She had no qualms about taking him right now, but a part of her wanted to salvage some vestige of the prolonged plan she had in mind. “I’d...I’d like to taste it,” she explained

Basilio blinked at that before looking down at his cock. “Really, this thing? Alright, guess it’s just a Ylissean tradition,” he shrugged with a knowing grin.

The princess rolled her eyes but shared his smile as she sat up straight on the rock. Basilio got the hint and stepped towards her until his cock was just over her head. Lucina’s eyes traced over the shaft that loomed above as drool poured out of her lip. _‘Not very ladylike_ ,’ he idly mused.

She leaned up and ran her tongue against the shaft. The familiar taste of salt and musk danced on her palate as a shudder passed over her body. Her spit flowed free as she literally salivated over the thick tube of meat tilted up above her.

Basilio growled at her ministrations but made no motion to force her along. He kept his hands on his hips as his sole eye stayed locked on the head hidden behind his shaft. She was quite clearly in no hurry as her tongue and lips drew up and down his length while pleased hums cooed from her lips.

Lucina’s fingers dug into the rock as she leaned up and kissed the tip. She played with the small dollop of pre-cum she’d captured before letting it sit on her tongue as she suckled his crown like a newborn babe upon a teat.

“Ugh, damn. Y-you know what you’re doing, huh lass?” Basilio groaned. Her answer was to suck his cockhead as her lips curled around the knob in her mouth. She tucked her hair back behind her ear before she leaned up and pushed his glans under her tongue for further stimulation. “F-Fuck!”

His coarse words sent quivers down in her loins. Lucina crossed her legs as she slurped and suckled the Khan’s dick. Eventually, she tired of mere slurps and slobbers and instead pushed his cock back over her tongue. She pushed her head and the cock down before she started to bob her head along the length. Basilio finally reached up and gripped her head as she sucked him in and out of her mouth.

Lucina sucked Basilio off with all the skills and techniques she’d picked up during her vacation and before. Her acts brought him close to her throat, but never past the point where he’d plug up her gullet. In truth, she wasn’t going to try anything quite that extreme - merely to lather the Khan’s scepter with spit and polish before it came time for the true fun. Admittedly time did seem to slip by her as far as how long she was actually sucking him off, and the sun had all but disappeared behind the horizon before she finally pulled back with a loud, wet pop.

“Pwah!”

The princess gasped for breath, not out of need but merely from desire. Drool and spit covered her face from her prolonged blowjob until her exalted visage was more suited to a strumpet than a noble.

Sit down,” she insisted as she pats the rock beside her.

Basilio blinked before he simply shrugged. Lucina waited for him to settle before she stood up and stepped in front of him. The Khan settled back on his palms with his cock sticking out. “So what’s the dance?”

Lucina blinked in confusion. “Pardon?”

“Olivia mentioned you showed her what she’d taught you. Would be curious to see how that looks,” he casually admitted. She shook her head no but at least kept that in the back of her head. Instead, she pulled up her tiny bikini cups to expose her nipples for the man’s pleasure. The princess leaned in to nudge the thong aside and expose her puffy, gushing pussy.

Basilio whistled in appreciation. “Not bad at all, Lucina. Nice to see someone that takes care of themselves,” he mused. The princess’s thighs scraped together as she fought back the clear blush on her cheeks. Instead she slowly, tepidly walked towards him as her juices dripped onto the sand.

The Khan shifted around to let her straddle his lap. Lucina’s knees pushed down on the rock as she braced her pussy over his hard, waiting cock. Her fingers squeezed his shoulders as he grabbed her hips for support. “Ready?” he asked.

She bit her lip and nodded. Slowly, she pushed down as he coaxed her body atop his. Basilio’s cock speared her folds apart and slid into her slick passage as the added spit layer helped him practically glide in.

“O-Ooooh, Basilio,” she mewled. Her back arched and presented her firm tits to the cool air as her hips hugged and rolled around the man’s thick cock. His fists squeezed her sides as she undulated and ground her pelvis against him while his dick twitched and pulsed in her pussy.

“Damn Princess - tighter than I expected,” he grunted. His crass admission registered but didn’t ignite ire in her. Instead she merely squatted down further to let her velvet folds squeeze his dick. His hands slipped further back to cup her plump rear as she started to bounce up and down.

He let her dictate the pace as she rode atop the Khan’s lap. His impromptu throne dug into his arse, but he couldn’t really complain compared to the soft, almost silky skin that caressed and kissed his hardy muscles. Sweat and sin strung between their crotches as they rolled and crashed together, much like the waves mere steps away from them. Her nails grazed up his weathered, rocky body until she entwined her fingers around his nape and touched her forehead against his. Sweat mixed with sweat as they grunted and growled together.

_Plap plap plap plap_

The sinful sounds of skin slapping against skin were drowned out by the ocean beside them. Amber whips bled out to the open sea as the last flickers of light drowned out the final day of the Shepherd’s shared vacation. Lucina herself could scarcely keep track of how many times she’d seen that setting sun, sometimes while wrapped in the midsts of coitus in fact. But this one would go unwitnessed as she sped up her thrusts until her toes practically curled in erotic bliss.

“Oh gods, Ohhhh gods~” she panted. Basilio grunted as he squeezed her rump, not really putting any more pressure than to dig into her supple rear. Everything she was doing was of her own will and volition, and that included where she pushed his cock into. Such as the erogenous spot that she rocked his cockhead against. The Khan winced as her crotch practically locked down around his shaft as she slammed her body down atop him and howled to the night sky.

“B-Basilio-OOOOH!”

Lucina screamed as her orgasm shut down her body. Every nerve and sense in her sweaty form burned out as she was left stuck in a formless void of climactic delight. His hands held her up as she bucked and thrashed atop his crotch while her pussy clamped down on his cock. Clear quim juices rushed out of her stuffed crotch as the rest simply basted his dick in her tight folds.

The princess slumped over in his grasp, eyes rolled up and tongue hanging out. Her cheek smacked against his bare chest as she shuddered and gasped in fits. He gently let go of her rear as he squeezed and caressed her hip instead.

“Muh...bu-buuh?”

Basilio chuckled at her odd, addled tongue as she tried to shake her climax away. Lucina’s body shifted in his grasp as she found sensations that came back to her one by one. She slowly, laboriously pulled off his cock as the mess spewed out of her loins and down his crotch. _Her_ mess, and hers alone.

She gawked down at the puddle of nectar before she turned back to the Khan himself. Basilio could only offer her a shrug. “Sorry - gonna take a bit more than that to get me off,” he explained.

It could easily have been a boast, but the blunt, cavalier way the Khan admitted it felt too genuine and true. She simply had to trust his words, something that she’d yet to find fault upon. “Anyway, that’s your one, isn’t it,” he stated.

Lucina cracked a weary yet wary eyebrow. “What do you mean? I said once, did I not?”

The Khan grunted and poised to rise to his feet. “Yeah, and you just gushed like a fountain on me, lass. There’s your one.”

His attempts to rise were thwarted as his still-hard cock brushed against her well-kept bush. He tried to push her aside with his dick, but her legs stayed against the rock. She even had the gall to gently massage his manhood against her muff.

“Mine?” she blinked owlishly but belayed any sense of inquiry by the impish grin on her lips. She leaned back into Basilio until her sultry eyes were facing up from his chest. Well-kept nails traced circles over his chest as she purred, “I did not specify that - nor would I. That would be rather selfish of me, would it not?”

“...You’re quite the crafty little princess, aren’t you?” he chuckled. The Khan relinquished his attempts to depart and simply sat back on the rock. “Alright alright - guess there’s no point in trying to argue against it.”

Lucina settled back in his lap with a triumphant grin and a sultry, lustful smolder. Basilio's sole eye hardened as his jovial mood simply evaporated. You get one time, Lucina -just one. Either that or you give up and walk away. Either end is no skin off my sweet black arse,” he shrugged.

“I accept your challenge, Khan Basilio,” she boldly declared. Her hips rolled against his hard cock for good measure. Her bold strike at least earned a grunt from the man, though it was hard to discern if it was pleased or riled. He reached back around and grabbed her perky rear as she pushed her wet pussy against his shaft. She reared up and poised her loins to take him back in her body...but paused.

Basilio’s eyebrow perched up at her sudden, rather abrupt stop. His curiosity morphed to confusion as she calmly extracted herself from his lap and rose back to her feet. “What, giving up already?”

Lucina shook her head as she pushed her bikini top back over her perky nipples. “You said you wished to see me dance, did you not?” she asked as she adjusted her thong back into place.

Basilio glanced up from her now-covered crotch as realization struck him. The big, burly warrior chuckled, a clearly amused and approving chortle. “Alright lass - let’s see what you’ve got,” he challenged her.

The princess finished fixing her attire until she was certain that they wouldn’t impede her. The talisman around her neck gleamed in the budding starlight as she stepped further into the sand until the rolling waves danced across her toes.

And then, she danced.

The princess danced as she’d rarely done before - a rhythm that she remembered from her dear mother, mixed with what she’d seen now that she was back in a brighter, safer past. Lucina wasn’t near the dancer that her mother or even her brother was, but she certainly knew how best to handle her agile body. The lack of flowing folds or even simple flourishes in her hands meant that every motion was directed back to her perky, scandalously-clad body. His eye stayed locked on her body as she cast such bold, provocative shadows in the early night.

Basilio kept his sole eye locked on her admittedly bold and captivating performance. As the darkness took hold, it became less easy to identify the girl as Princess Lucina. If anything she simply looked like any other woman, at least until her branded eye gleamed through her wild, free locks. Yet even that became less a focus and more a flash as he came to appreciate her performance.

Lucina rolled and undulated her hips as her feet and hands flowed from one form to the next. Her steps were a bit sluggish in the wet sand and salty spray, but hardly enough to quite literally throw her off her rhythm. She turned away and presented her firm rear to him as her steps emphasized the perky, lithe nature of her well-toned body. From her now-unseen bust to her quite prominently presented ass.

And the more he watched, the more the Khan had to admit that she indeed had quite the ass. “That’s enough Lucina,” he declared.

Lucina paused mid-step at his grunt and turned to face Basilio again. Her eyes struggled in the dark to perceive his reaction to her performance. She may not be able to read his face in the shadows, but she could easily see the excitement that throbbed between his legs. She took his continued focus as a much-earned victory as she reached down and grabbed the straps that hugged her hips.

The Khan watched the lascivious silhouette of the princess as she bent over to slide her thong down her legs and left it around her ankle. She stepped towards him as the swimsuit bottom trailed behind her in the wet sand as she returned to Basilio’s side. Lucina was poised to remount his lap, but he gestured to the rock wall beside them. She got the hint and stepped past him to grab the stones before her.

She heard him stand up beside her but didn’t turn to face him. Her ears twitched to the sounds of wet sand crunching with his steps as he stood behind her. The princess bit her lip as she pushed her hips out in invitation for him to grab onto. His big meaty hands certainly clutched her sides as he pushed his cockhead against her hole.

Her puckered hole.

“K-Khan Basilio-ooooh?!”

The shiver down her back clashed against the pangs that rocketed up from her prodded rear. His dick slid up from her butthole and into the crack of her ass. Soft grunts passed through their lips as he pumped his shaft against her back. His fingers dug into her sweaty skin as he leaned in and growled in her ear. “Tell you what - I’ll give you your ‘one time’...but it goes at _my_ pace, lass,” he declared

Lucina was struck numb at the words, the _power_ in his voice. She meekly nodded and squeezed the wall before her as Basilio busied himself with spearing his cock between her cheeks. She struggled to keep her grip firm on the rock as his thrusts threatened to topple her over. All Lucina could really manage was to keep herself upright as he ground his shaft against her rump.

Basilio amused himself on the princess’s cheeks for some time until he elected to make good on his promise. His hips reared back as he lined up with her ass once more. His cock, already slick with her spit and juices, was mercifully slick enough to prod and even poke into her waiting hole. His ministrations made her already-damp pussy almost gush in agonized anticipation. “P-Please,” she whined.

The Khan laughed at her plight, though not without some kindness in his rumbling voice. “Easy princess - can’t let you have all the fun, can we?”

Lucina bristled, but couldn’t keep the smile off her lips either. The heat that wafted off his tip and against her cool rump was already enough to make her purr in pure delight. Her hips started to roll back against his prods, though not forceful enough to make him slip in. that would come only by his own choice and whim - something that she now understood. Hard as it would be, she’d simply have to wait this time.

And good things do indeed come to those that wait.

Basilio didn’t keep her wanting for long. His actual penetration was almost nonplussed as he pushed his cock into Lucina’s ass. The lubrication of her sin and spit made the process mostly painless and left only the shudders and fits that rattled her smaller body until her nails clattered against the rock. “O-Oooh, gods~”

His balls clapped against her thighs before he pulled back to the tip. The Khan’s strokes were slow but deep as he took her rump from crown to crotch with every stroke. The pace quickened slowly yet steadily as she grew accustomed to his intrusion. Her hips rolled back at an equal pace as her toes curled into the sand.

“D-Damn lass - Not even tired,” he grunted as he pounded her exalted cheeks. Lucina shook her head as she panted and bayed like an animal in heat while her lust-driven blood threatened to boil in her very veins. Her nails dug into the rock and chipped off slivers until she’d managed to carve out little divots for her fingers to grip into.

The roaring waves and occasional gull shriek was drowned out by slapping skin, mewls, and husky growls as Khan and Princess fucked in the open. Their isolation could easily be shattered by any errant passerby if any of the resort dwellers were witless enough to stumble through the treacherous southern shoals and stumble upon them. Such a feat and fear were obviously far from their minds. It was unlikely it even registered within the haze of lust and desire that gripped them both so.

Basilio growled as her tight ass threatened to coax his seed out with every lascivious, devious pump. He released her hip long enough to smack her bouncing ass with a loud crack. Lucina gasped and arched up as the pain and pleasure rippled through her body alongside the quivers of her skin. “O-Oh gods, moooore!” she screamed.

The Khan obliged as he repeated it with her other cheek. This time though he didn’t immediately let go as he instead kneaded and squeezed her supple ass. A primal, punitive purr passed her lips as she stopped thrusting and simply rolled against his hand. “Yesssss~”

The sounds of thrusts soon picked up again as Basilio and Lucina kept fucking. Time slipped by like the waves near their feet as they rolled and pounded under the tapestry of stars. The ecstasy left her body in a constant state of electric bliss as he pounded her ass until she reached her peak.

And shot far beyond it.

“AAAAH!”

Basilio grunted as he struggled against her tight ass. Her orgasmic juices stained the rocks as she was rattled back and forth between the Khan’s cock and the hard wall. Tear streaks of blissful release rolled down her cheeks from her upturned eyes as she giddily rode out the climactic haze right into the next one.

Lucina’s senses took leave of her body as she was pounded through orgasm after orgasm until her body all-but merged to the rock. At some point perhaps she’d worn him down and coaxed the Khan to erupt in her ass until her canal was painted in sticky white seed. However, when that would have happened was lost to her in the dark. By the time it could’ve happened she was long, _long_ past the point of caring.

_“Oh, ooooh oooOOOH~!”_

Her final night in paradise was spent screaming into the salty rocks as the stars and moons shined down upon her head. Witnesses to the debauchery of a princess who’d finally found what she sought.

Release.

* * *

Lucina stared out into the rising sun as the wind blew through her sundress. She breathed deep of the Beach Realms salty air as if taking the first gasp of her fresh new life. The distant waves below her crashed and rocked against the cliffs, while the sprawling resort laid dormant to the south.

The princess reached down and opened the pale satchel at her feet to examine the contents. She looked at the swimsuits with a smile and a blush as her eyes drank in the rich blue and red apparel. The shimmering gold inlays seemed to dance in her eyes and conjure lascivious memories of her antics during this much-needed respite. She eyed her swimsuits with a sigh before she shut the satchel tight.

All eight of her special swimsuits in this one satchel held fast by an iron clasp in her hands.

She tossed it as far out to sea as she could manage.

Lucina watched the ocean swallow the satchel as the contents sunk like a stone. A brief flicker of pale cloth lingered just beneath the water before the fierce waves pulled it far, far out to sea. With any luck the extra weights would keep it buried at the ocean’s floor, never to see the light of day again.

“So that’s it?”

The princess turned to face her brother as he leaned against the nearby cliffs. She ran a hand through her hair and smiled to him - a warm, genuine smile. “Yeah, that’s it,” she admitted.

“You’re not going to hold this over anyone, right? Not going to play the damsel?” he asked her with a calm, even tone.

Lucina shook her head but paused and pondered. “Do you think I could manage? I did have Father and Robin convinced I was a boy for some time at least,” she mused.

“You’re good, but not _that_ good an actress, Lucy,” Inigo smirked. Brother and sister shared a hearty laugh as he pushed off the cliff and walked up to her. The prince put his hand over his sister’s shoulder in a good-natured, one-armed hug.

Their simple sibling moment passed as they pulled back. Inigo pushed his arms back in a stretch and yawn. “So, ready to go?”

“I believe so, yes,” Lucina declared as she turned away.

“Not forgetting anything?”

His sister paused at his question and the hidden message behind it. Her voice was soft but neutral as she asked, “Should I?”

“Your choice,” he shrugged.

She bit her lip in thought but could find no answer. She’d have to think about it long and hard, preferably between the forthcoming battles. To his credit, Inigo didn’t press her and simply trusted that she could make the choice herself. He was content to let the silence settle between them as the walked away from the cliff.

Unfortunately for him, she was not.

“So tell me Inigo - Did _you_ have fun?” Lucina wonders with a coy, innocuous inquiry.

Inigo nodded to her question. “I found the trip relaxing yes - lovely locale and lovely ladies,” he smiled

Is that so?” she smirked, much to his confusion and slight concern. His sister adopted a contemplative pose as she leaned back and hummed in thought. “Hmm, and did you sample any of these...locales, or perhaps you found your sating elsewhere? Perhaps something more familiar? And rugged?

“W-Wha-?!”

Lucina stepped past her brother with a triumphant smirk as she made for the nearby steps. Her eyes danced in the sunlight before her brows narrowed down. The playful gleam of respite and revelry was claimed and cast aside as the grim truth loomed before her. Her time of fun and frolicking was over.

War awaited her.


End file.
